Yugioh Zexal : Fusion Invasion
by titan v god
Summary: its is just a normal day in heartland but then the fusion dimension attacks and everyone in heartland is turned into a card except a small group of people that includes yuma and tori. they then travel to a place called the standard dimension. they must now find a way to get there friends back and defeat the fusion dimension
1. Chapter 1

The sky was grey over what remained of heartland city . what had once been a great city was now nothing more than a huge pile of rubble . standing on the outskirts of the city looking out over the ocean was Yuma tsukamo . one of the few remaining survivors of the attack that had demolished the city .

"i cant believe this happened" Yuma said while looking down at his number 39 utopia card

"the better question is why did this happen" astral said while looking at him

(flashback 2 days ago)

"you know guys after that tournament I'm glad we get a week of school I'm so tired" Yuma said

"yeah after all the bad guys you fought I'm not surprised" Tori told him

"yeah i mean you beat those 3 bounty hunters , Vetrix and faker all in the space of a few day's" Bronk said

"I didn't do it alone i had shark and kites help" Yuma admitted

"true but you still dueled your very best" Tori told him

"Yuma something is not right" astral said appearing beside him

"what is it astral" Yuma asked

"something is creating a portal from there dimension to ours. i can sense it" astral said

suddenly a dark purple portal appeared and an army of ancient gear solider appeared and started firing and destroying nearby buildings

"what the" Tori said

"I don't know" bronk said

"those monsters are real and are destroying everything i have to stop them" Yuma thought

"I summon number 39 utopia . now defend the city" Yuma cried

utopia then appeared and started attacking the monsters and destroying them

"Tori, bronk you guys get out of here , ill take care of these guys" Yuma told them

"but Yuma" Tori started

"just go" Yuma said as utopia kept attacking the ancient gear soldiers

"Tori come on" bronk said as they both ran away

"all right now for a little power up i equip utopia with zw-leo arms" Yuma cried

utopia then used Leo arms to take down the monsters that were appearing

suddenly an ancient gear golem appeared and it attacked utopia and was putting up a good fight. while utopia was being stalled ancient gear soldiers surrounded Yuma

"oh no" astral said

"there's got to be something we can do" Yuma said

"go photon stream of destruction" a voice cried

"deep sea destruction" another voice cried

a blue and white beam of energy fired and destroyed all of the ancient gear solider and the ancient gear golem

"Yuma you okay" he heard a voice call to him

"shark , kite" Yuma cried happily as he saw the 2 of the coming over to him

"what happened here" kite asked

"i don't know one minute i,m sitting here just walking with Tori and bronk next thing i know a portal open's and these things come out" Yuma said as he pointed to were the portal was and shark drake , utopia and galaxy- eyes were fighting them off

"orbital are there other portals in the" city kite asked

"i've detected 3 so far one here , one at the docks and one at Yuma's school" orbital told him

"alright Yuma you go to your school and defend there , shark you go to the docks ill stay here" kite told them

"right" they said as the both ran off in separate directions with there monsters following them

"now , lets party" kite said as he turned around with galaxy-eyes behind them

( with Yuma)

"i gotta get to the school" Yuma said as he ran as fast as he could there

on his way there he saw nothing but destruction

"I hope Bronk and Tori are okay" Yuma thought

when he got to the school he saw bronk dueling someone but he couldn't see who it was

"now frightfur bear attack him directly and finish him" the duelist cried as bronk lost the duel

"no" bronk said as he tried to stand up

"now you dont only lose the duel but you also lose your soul" the person said as bronk disappeared and only a card was in his place.

"bronk no" Yuma called as he ran over to where he was standing . the person he was dueling had already left

then Yuma heard a scream. when he got to where he heard the scream he saw Tori getting corned by ancient gear soldiers and hunting hound's

"utopia attack and save Tori" Yuma cried

with one slash utopia destroyed the monsters

"you okay Tori" Yuma asked

"yeah thanks to you" Tori said

"come on we gotta seal the portal's" Yuma told her

they ran towards where the portal was and saw a person with a black dragon attacking the soldiers

"attack with mauling mandibul charge" the person cried as the dragon took out and ancient gear golem

"hey are you okay" Yuma asked him

"I'm fine what about you" the person asked him

"were fine . my names Yuma and this is Tori" Yuma told him

"I'm Yuto" Yuto told him

suddenly an image that looked like the polymerization card appeared and 3 ancient gear golem fused together and summoned ancient gear ultimate golem

"that's not good" Tori said

"no kidding" Yuto replied

"we've got to work together to beat this thing" Yuma told him

"utopia attack with rising sun slash"

"dark rebellion xyz dragon mauling mandibul charge"

the 2 monsters hit the golem but it just swatted them away

"there's got to be away to beat this thing" Yuto said

"there is go chaos xyz evolution" Yuma cried

utopia then turned back into its pod form before going through a black hole in the ground before emerging with its Armour black and gold

"next ill equip utopia with unicorn spear, Leo arms and phoenix bow to boost his power" Yuma said

utopia ray then had Phoenix bow in his hands with a combination of unicorn spear and leo arms for the arrow

"now fire" Yuma called as he shot the arrow at the golem and destroyed it

( end of flash back)

"i met Yuto but even with him we couldn't seal all the portal's before the city was reduced to rubble and almost every one is gone bronk,shark Kari,grandma , trey , Quattro , Quinton , Vetrix , dextra , nistro everyone . they all went down and for what" Yuma said and started crying

"hey you okay" a voice said to Yuma as he felt a hand on his shoulder

"I'm fine Tori. it's just i lost pretty much everyone i care about and i almost lost you . why did this have to happen" Yuma said still crying

"i don't know Yuma but we'll find out. i came to find you to tell you that we're doing the dimension jump in half an hour with shay and Yuto" Tori told him

"why are we going there anyways" Yuma said

"kite thinks that we may finds answers there" Tori told him

"yeah all right ill be there in a second" Yuma said while looking at utopia

"you've been acting differently recently Yuma . all you've done is stare at that card for the past 2 days" Tori said

"can you blame me everyone i care about is gone other than you and kite and now were going to some other dimension. sorry if i'm not constantly happy after that" Yuma snapped at her

"calm down geez i was just asking if you were okay" Tori said

"yeah I'm fine lets go" Yuma said as he put utopia in his deck box and walked towards the small camp they had built

( at the camp ( 25 minute time skip)

"hey kite were back" Tori called to him

"hey see you finally got him to stop staring at the card" kite said while staring at a computer screen and typing something

"not in the mood kite" Yuma said

"hey Yuma" Yuto said walking up to him

"hey Yuto you all ready to go" Yuma asked him

"I got my duel disk , my deck i think I'm set to go" Yuto said

"what about you shay" Yuma asked

shay had was Yuto's best friend and had helped in trying to seal the portals

"ready as ill ever be" shay said going through his deck

"all right listen and listen well cause I'm only explaining this once. orbital and i went through the remains of the city and found this badge" Kite said as he held out the badge

"so what about it" Yuma said curiously

"i think this badge is a symbol of the dimension that attacked us. unfortunately we can't enter that dimension so iv'e chosen the closest dimension to it. so here's the plan. Yuma and Tori. you to try to blend in. make friends and try to learn things try to enter a small duel school or something"Kite told them

"got it" Tori said

"Yuto and shay . your going under cover. try to learn what you can from the shadows" Kite told them

"right" Yuto said

"I'm going to try and enter a large business company and learn what i can from the inside" Kite told them

"right" shay said

"yeah lets just go" Yuma said

"alright Yuma and Tori you go first. I've already been and bought apartments for each of you to stay in Yuma and Tori ill teleport you in front of yours" kite told them

"whoa whoa whoa you've already been to this dimension" Yuma asked

"i went last night to scout it out" Kite told him

"alright then lets go" Yuma said

"One last thing these new duel disks will allow you to blend in "kite said as he handed Yuma and Tori duel disks

yuma activated his and a red blade with a black center came out of it

"nice" Yuma said as he put his deck in the deck zone and his extra deck in the extra deck zone

Tori activated hers and a pink blade with a black center came out

"cool i don't duel much but at least it looks nice" Tori said

orbital activate the portal kite told him

"all right you know the plan so stick together and keep fighting" kite told them

"right" Yuma said

"good luck you guys" shay said

"same to you" Yuma said

"lets go" Yuma said and they then walked through the portal

(paradise city)

"whoa" Tori said

"so this is our new home. come on lets go get checked i"n Yuma said

( 30 minute time skip)

"all right kite said to be subtle and enter some kind of small duel school" Yuma said

"yeah we don't want to enter the Leo institute because its the biggest school around" Tori said looking at the list of schools on her new duel disk

"whats the smallest" Yuma asked

"the smallest is called the you show duel school its a school that teaches there students about entertaining while dueling" Tori told him

"it'll have to do" Yuma said

( at the you show duel school)

"this is the place" Tori said

"right let go" Yuma said

they then walked into the building and saw a reception desk with one person sitting there

"hey is this the you show duel school" Tori asked

"it sure is" the girl at the desk said

"great any chance we could sign up" Tori asked

"sure you just have to fill out these applications" the girl said

"thanks I'm Tori and this is Yuma" Tori told her

"hey" Yuma said

"great to meet you I'm Zuzu" she told them

as they were filling in the applications a boy with green and red hair walked in

"hey Zuzu he said cheerfully

"hey Yuya" she replied

"who are the new guys" Yuya asked

"I'm Tori" Tori told him with a smile

"hey Tori and um" Yuya said

"Yuma" yum told him as he finished his application form and handed it to Zuzu

"hey Yuma I'm Yuya so you new in town" he asked

"yeah we err just moved from a town that's pretty far from here" Yuma half-lied

"awesome . I'm sure you'll like this city there are a lot of great duelists around" Yuya told him

"awesome Yuma said

"hey where are Sora and the others" Zuzu asked

"not sure probably getting ice cream or something . hey Yuma nice pendant" Yuma said

"Thanks i got it from my dad" Yuma told him

"i got my pendant from my dad as well" Yuya said pointing to his pendant

"i guess we have a lot in common" Yuma said

"yeah. hey you wanna duel" Yuya asked him

"sure why not" Yuma said

"great ill show you our action field" Yuya said

"action field" Yuma thought

Yuma and Yuya walked to the action field while Zuzu went to activate the action field and Tori went to watch the duel

"all right you ready to go Yuma" Yuya asked

"yep" Yuma said

"all right i activate the action field spell prison tower of Darkville" Zuzu declared

( the action field is the one from when Yuya dueled Sylvio for the first time)

"whoa" Yuma said as he looked at the city that had constructed around them

"you ready to get started" Yuya asked as he activated his duel disk

"you bet" Yuma said as he activated his duel disk

"so lets duel" they both said

"action cards dispersed" a voice said

I"'ll start my draw" Yuma said

Yuma

life points : 4000

hand : 6

"ill start by summoning Ganbara knight in attack mode" Yuma said

Ganbara knight

level : 4

attack : 0

defense : 1800

"i end my turn" Yuma said

"why'd he summon a monster with 0 attack points in attack mode" Zuzu asked Tori from the sidelines

"you'll see" Tori told her

"my turn i draw" Yuya said

Yuya

hand : 6

life points : 4000

"i summon my always entertaining performapal hip hippo" Yuya declared

performapal hip hippo

level : 3

attack : 800

defense : 800

"now hip hippo attacks your Ganbara knight" Yuya cleared

"i activate ganbara knight's special ability when its attacked it switches its self to defense mode " Yuma declared

yuya

life points : 3000

"well i guess i should've seen that one coming. your good Yuma i end my turn" Yuya said

Yuya

hand : 5

life points : 3000

"i draw" Yuma said

Yuma

hand : 6

life points : 4000

"i summon gagaga magician" Yuma said

gagaga magician

level : 4

attack : 1500

defense : 1000

"i now activate double summon so i can summon again this turn so i summon gogogo golem " Yuma said

gogogo golem

level : 4

attack : 1800

defense : 1500

"i now overlay level 4 gagaga magician and ganbara knight in order to build the overlay network" Yuma declared

"you what" Yuya said surprised

"i xyz summon number 39 : utopia" Yuma cried

number 39 : utopia

attack : 2500

defense : 2000

"you know how to xyz summon" Yuya asked

"yup now utopia attack hip hippo" Yuma cried

Yuya suddenly took of and grabbed a card that was on the ledge of a building

"i activate the action spell evasion. this lets my monster dodge your attack" Yuya declared

"so that's what an action fields for" Yuma thought

"my hippo is now safe from utopias attack"Yuya said

"true but its not safe from my Golem's attack" Yuma said

Yuya

life points : 2000

"i end my turn with a face down" yuma said

"all right its my turn" Yuya said as he drew his card

yuya

hand : 6

life points : 2000

"ladies and gentlemen if i may have your attention as i put on a show like you've never seen" Yuya declared

"whats he doing Tori" asked Zuzu

"you'll see" Zuzu replied with a smirk on her face

"i use scale 1 stargazer magician and scale 8 time gazer magician to set the pendulum scale i'm taking control of this duel starting now" Yuya declared

left pendulum

stargazer magician

scale : 1

right pendulum

time gazer magician

scale : 8

"I'm allowed to summon monsters from level 2 through 7 all at the same time . so swing far pendulum carve the ark of victory. my monsters are ready. to SWING INTO ACTION . turn up the heat odd-eyes pendulum dragon . turn to it performapal turn toad. slice and dice performapal sword fish" Yuya cried

odd-eyes pendulum dragon

level: 7

attack : 2500

defense : 2000

performapal turn toad

level: 2

attack : 0

defense : 800

performapal sword fish

level : 2

attack : 600

defense : 600

"what the" Yuma said shocked

"pendulum summon" Tori asked

"yeah its a special type of summon that only Yuya can do" Zuzu said

"so what do you think of my pendulum summoning" Yuya asked

"its awesome" Yuma said

"i now activate sword fishes pendulum ability to cut down your monsters attack and defense points by 600" Yuya declared

number 39 : utopia

atk : 1900

def : 1400

gogogo golem

atk : 1200

def : 900

"now odd eyes pendulum dragon get set and strike down gogogo golem. spiral flame strike" Yuya cried

Yuma

life points : 2700

"i now activate the action spell illusion fire. this lets odd eyes attack in the place of turn toad and sword fish so odd eyes can now attack and destroy your utopia" Yuya said

"i activate utopia's special ability by detaching one overlay unit i cant negate your attack" Yuma cried

"true but odd eyes still has one more attack so lets go" Yuya cried

"i use utopia other overlay unit" Yuma declared

"all right then i guess ill end my turn" Yuya declared

Yuya

life points : 2000

hand : 1

"my draw" Yuma said

Yuma

hand : 3

"ill start by activating the spell rank up magic shining force now by adding my life points to yours i can rank utopia up into a completely different xyz monster" Yuma declared

Yuya

life points : 4700

"i now xyz summon number s39 : utopia prime" Yuma cried

number s39: utopia prime

attack : 2510

defense : 2000

"what the" Yuya said

"i now activate the spell pain for gain now by giving up 1000 life points i can draw 1 card" Yuma declared

Yuma

life points : 1700

"i now activate primes special ability if the difference in our life points is 3000 or more i can detach 1 overlay unit and make my life points 10 to destroy as many special summoned monsters you control and if i do i can banish them and hit you for 300 points of damage for each monster banished" Yuma said

Yuma

life points : 10

Yuya then started running and found an action card on a different ledge

"i activate the action spell mirror barrier with it odd-eyes isn't destroyed" Yuya said

"true but turn toad and sword fish is still being destroyed" Yuma said

yuya

life points : 4100

"now utopia prime attack odd-eyes pendulum dragon rising sun prime slash" Yuma cried

yuya

life points : 4090

"its not a total loss when a pendulum monster is destroyed it goes to my extra deck where i can pendulum summon it back later" Yuya said

"i activate the quick play spell xyz revival. with it i can special summon an xyz monster from my graveyard so come on back utopia" Yuma cried

"its back again" Yuya said shocked

"yup and as that was a quick play spell its still my battle phase so utopia can attack you directly" Yuma cried

yuya

life points : 1590

"ill end my turn with that" Yuma said

yuma

life points : 10

hand : 1

"my turn i draw" Yuya said

yuya

hand : 2

life points : 1590

"ill start by pendulum summoning once again turn up the heat odd-eyes pendulum dragon , block em of performapal kaleidoscorp" Yuya cried

"I now activate the spell magical star illusion now all monsters on the feild gain 100 attack points equal to the number of combined levels monsters on the feild have so i have level 6 Performapal Kaleidoscorp and level7 odd eyes so my monsters gain 1300 attack points" Yuya announced

Performapal Kaleidoscorp

attack : 1400

odd-eyes pendulum dragon

attack : 3800

"my monster's are xyz monsters so it has a rank not a level so i dont gain any attack points" Yuma said

"well that's to bad because with only ten life points left and odd eyes set to attack utopia prime this duels coming to an end so odd-eyes attack utopia spiral flame strike" Yuya cried

"if he can use action spells then so can i" Yuma thought as he saw an action card nearby and ran to it

"i activate the action spell evasion so my monster can dodge your attack" Yuma cried

"nice move but it's not good enough i activate stargazer magicians pendulum ability with it once a turn i can negate a spell card my opponent uses during the battle phase halting horror scope" Yuya cried

"i thought you might negate my spell so i activate the trap waboku so i take no damage and my monsters aren't destroyed" Yuma said

"i activate time gazer magician's pendulum ability its the same as stargazer's except for traps go infinity gear reverse" Yuya cried

"i activate gagaga gardna's ability from my hand when i would take damage i can special summon it and negate the attack" Yuma cried

"well i dont have an ability for that one so ill end my turn" Yuya said

odd eyes pendulum dragon

attack : 2500

Performapal Kaleidoscorp

attack : 100

yuya

hand : 0

life points : 1590

"my go i draw" Yuma said

yuma

hand : 1

life points : 10

"its time to rap this up i summon gogogo giant" Yuma said

gogogo giant

level : 4

attack : 2000

defense : 0

"ill activate my giants special ability with it i can summon one gogogo monster from my graveyard so come on back gogogo golem" Yuma cried

gogogo golem

level : 4

attack : 1800

defense : 1500

"i now overlay gagaga gardna . gogogo giant and googogo golem with these 3 monsters i build the overlay network and xyz number 32 : shark drake" Yuma cried

number 32 : shark drake

attack : 2800

defense: 2100

"another xyz summon" yuya said

"yup and now shark drake attack odd eyes pendulum dragon" Yuma cried

yuya

life points : 1390

"i now activate shark drakes special ability by detaching one overlay unit it specials summons the monster it destroyed back to the field but with 1000 less attack points and shark drake can attack it again" Yuma cried

Yuya

life points : 90

"now utopia attack Kaleidoscorp and utopia prime attack and end this" Yuma cried

Yuya

life points : 0

Yuma : win

"hey you och" Yuma called to Yuya

"yeah that was a great duel" Yuya said

"yeah been a while since i had a duel like that" Yuma said

"anyways i think it would be great to have you here you show" Yuya said

"thanks" Yuma replied

"hey Yuma we've got to get going" Tori told him

"alright then i guess ill see you tomorrow" Zuzu said

"see yah" Yuma said as he left

"see you Yuma we gotta duel again some time" Yuya called to him as they walked out of the door

(on the way back to were Yuma and Tori are staying)

"well that seems to have cheered you up a bit" Tori said

"there was something wrong about that duel Tori " Yuma said

"huh" Tori exclaimed as he looked at him questioningly

"it's just i felt so angry on that last turn when i summoned shark drake" Yuma said

"maybe it's just the way you got it" Tori said

(flashback- during the attack on heartland)

"Yuma,shark and Yuto are teamed up against 3 attackers wearing soldiers outfits and it there turn

field

Yuma

life points : 2300

number 39: utopia

OLU : 1

shark

life points : 1200

Submersible carrier aero shark

OLU : 1

number 32 :shark drake

OLU : 2

Yuto

life points : 3600

dark rebellion xyz dragon

OLU : 2

attackers

attacker : 1,2 and 3

life points : 4000 each

Field : 1 ancient gear golem each

turn attacker 3

"Now that the 3rd ancient gear golem is here i'm going to activate the spell card power bond now i can fusion summon a machine monster and if its successfully summoned its attack points are doubled if i take its original attack points as damage at the end of the turn but with my trap card fusion fortress i dont take effect damage this turn . so come forth ancient gear ultimate golem" attacker 3 declared

ancient gear ultimate golem

level : 10

attack points : 8800 (with power bond)

defense : 3400

"now ancient gear ultimate golem will attack number 32 : shark drake" attacker 3 declared

shark

life points : 0

lose

"no" shark said as he fell on his knees

"now you pay with your soul" one of the attackers said

"Yuma take shark drake and do whatever it takes to beat these guys" shark said

"but shark" Yuma said

"just do it" shark yelled at him as he threw shark drakes card at Yuma just before he was trapped in a card

"shark no" Yuma said

"ill then end my turn . now try to beat my golem shrimp" the third attacker declared

attacker : 3

life points : 4000

"astral you know what I'm gonna ask you to do" Yuma said

"you wish to become zexal" astral asked

"yes its the only way we can beat that thing" Yuma said

"very well" astral said

"when the power of distant souls become one the power of zexal is revealed" astral began

"go zexal morph" Yuma and astral said together as the merged together

"what the" one of the attackers said

"now its my turn" Yuma said

"a powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel he can even generate the very cards he needs" astral said

"go shining draw" they both said

Yuma

life points : 2300

hand : 4

"i activate the spell waves of chaos now if a water monster was destroyed last turn the monster that destroyed it is destroyed whats more is that you take damage equal to its attack points" Yuma said

"wait what" the third attacker said

third attacker

life points : 0

"whats more is that if there's still damage left over my other opponents take the rest of it" Yuma cried

attacker 2

life points : 0

attacker : 1

life points : 3600

"now utopia attack the last one but then detach an overlay unit to negate your attack" Yuma ordered

"why would you negate you own attack" the last attacker said

"so i can activate the spell card double or nothing with this spell if my attack is negated i can double utopias attack points and it can attack again so go utopia attack with rising sun double slash" Yuma cried

last attacker

life points : 0

(back to the present)

"yeah maybe" Yuma said sadly

"anyways race you home last one there buys the pizza" Tori called to him and started running

"oh your on" Yuma said as he chased after her

(Authors note)

please note that this is a pilot chapter. this story will only continue if you guys want to see it continue. so lets say if i get 5 reviews i will continue this story with the next chapter. anyways hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and ill possibly see you in the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Chaos of utopia

"Utopia attack aria the melodious diva with rising sun slash and win this!"

Zuzu

life points : 0

Yuma : OTK(one turn kill)

"you beat me in one turn," Zuzu said shocked

"yup guess action cards can't help you all the time," Yuma said

"hey you got lucky is all," Zuzu said

"Yuma we've got to get going remember we've got that meeting we've got to go to remember, " Tori said

oh right well see you guys later" Yuma said as they left

(on the way to the meeting)

"Yuma are you okay," Tori asked

"I'm fine tori why" Yuma replied

"you've been so more focused on duel's recently like you don't have fun anymore" tori said

"I know it's just I think after everything that's happened it's hard to be positive you know," Yuma said

"Well you should be able to loosen up .were not dueling for our lives here," Tori said

" Yeah but I want to go back to how I used to duel but at the same time I don't" Yuma said"

What do you mean," Tori asked

"I want to go back to having fun while I duel but at the same time if I lose the duel for my life mentality. I might lose an important duel because I'm not taking it serious enough. I tried to have fun while i was dueling Yuya and Zuzu but in duels it gets to the point where i forget if i'm dueling friend or foe and treat them all the same and focus on winning" Yuma said

"You're over-thinking things," Astral said out of the blue

"What do you mean," Yuma asked

"Tell me Yuma. when you dueled Kite for the first time it was the same type of situation as when you dueled our enemy's. If you had lost i would have perished and you would have lost your soul and yet you still had fun in that duel did you not" Astral said

" But we almost lost that duel and we would of if Kite hadn't left" Yuma countered

"True but you knew the stakes if we lost at the beginning of that duel and yet you still managed to enjoy yourself, " Astral said

" He has a point Yuma, "Tori said

"I guess so, " Yuma said

(5 minutes later , Cafe by the ocean)

"Well this is nicer than I expected, " Yuma said as they walked in

"Look there's Kite," Tori said

Kite was sitting on a table at the back of the cafe typing something on a holo-laptop

"Hey Kite," Yuma said as he walked over to him and sat down with Tori

"Good your here," Kite said as he put away the laptop

" So you find out anything yet," Yuma asked

" let's wait till shay and Yuto get here," Kite said

" Speaking of Yuto , i met and dueled a guy that looks exactly like him only with different hair and eye color ," Yuma told kite

" Interesting," Kite said

They then waited for about half an hour before yuto and shay showed up

"Good your here" Kite said as the two of them sat down

"Nice to see you too" Yuto responded sarcastically

"Don't worry we got the same treatment" Tori replied

"So lets get down to business shall we. Shay,Yuto what have you guys found" Kite asked

"Not much, However we did find who that badge we found belongs to" Shay said

"Who" Tori asked

"The Leo institute" Yuto,shay and kite all said at the same time

"That's that really big duel school in the city right" Yuma asked

"It is and that's what worries me" Kite said

"What do you mean" Shay asked

"If its a duel school then that means there training duelists and powerful ones at that. Which means if they really are the ones that organized the attack ..." Kite started

"Then they've got an army of trained duelists ready to go" Yuma finished

"So what do we do" Shay asked

"Find a way to stop them i guess" Tori responded

"Easier said than done" Yuto told him

"We cant do anything for now we need to wait for them to make the first move. Revealing ourselves this early may end with bad results" Kite said

"All right anything else" Yuto asked

"Yeah . I met a guy at the duel school my and Tori are attending. His name is Yuya and he looks exactly like Yuto only with different hair and eye color" Yuma said

"What" Yuto responded shocked

"Well that's weird" Shay responded

"There is probably a logical explanation to this" Kite said

"And what do you think that is" Tori asked him

"I'm not sure yet but i would like to look further into it" Kite replied

"Alright then" Yuma said

"Anything else" Kite asked them

Everyone just shook there heads.

"Ok then . we will meet back here same time in 2 weeks just before the beginning of the arc-league champion ship qualifiers" Kite said as he stood up

"Alright then see you guys later then" Yuto said

"Stay alert and stay safe" Kite said

"You too" Yuma replied

They all then got up and left

(5 minutes later , Docks)

"Well that sure was interesting" Tori said as they walked through the docks

"We could've gotten better news than there's possibly an army of evil duelists out there going and destroying cites" Yuma said

"But look on the bright side at-least were making progress" Tori said

"Yeah i guess so" Yuma replied

Just then he saw Zuzu in the corner of his eye about to go into a warehouse

"Hey Tori you go on ahead. I'm gonna just stay here and relax for a bit" Yuma said

"Are you sure" Tori asked

"Yeah go on ill be back soon" Yuma said

"Ok then" Tori said as she walked away

Yuma then waited until she was out of site and then made his way towards the warehouse Zuzu was entering. When he got there he heard Zuzu yelling at someone and listened in

"Duel me right here right now" Zuzu yelled

"You cant be serious" a voice replied

"Whats wrong afraid you'll rack up another loss" Zuzu replied

"Would you please let me speak" The voice replied sounding frustrated

"Actions speak louder than words so whats it gonna be we on or are you to chicken" Zuzu yelled back

"Whats that all about" Yuma said to himself

"Your on Zuzu" The voice said in a menacing way

The door then began to slide shut but Yuma managed to slip in at the last second without being noticed

"Oh whats wrong you look scared. Now which of us is chicken" The voice replied

The voice belong to a person with a white shirt and red pants. His hair was brown and yellow and he had a blue duel disk. Yuma then noticed he had the badge that kite had shown him on his collar. Yuma decided he had had enough at that point and came out of hiding and knocked to of the boys goons to the ground with ease

"Oh man now what" The boy said

"Hope I'm not interrupting" Yuma said in a dark voice

"Yuma" Zuzu asked him questioningly

"I'm here for a mission Zuzu" Yuma said in the same voice

"Yeah that's great and all but were kind of in the middle of something here. were about to duel" The boy said

"Yes we are" Yuma said as he activated his duel disk

"Ok then i guess that you'll be dueling for Zuzu" The boy asked

"He most certainly will not be. This is my battle to fig" Zuzu started

"This no longer concerns you Zuzu" Yuma said looking at here menacingly. His eyes flashing red for a brief moment

She just responded with a shocked look on her face

"Alright then lets do this Mr.." the boy asked

"Yuma, Yuma tsunkamo." Yuma responded

"Alright then Yuma. I'm Sylvio and if i win you will surrender your rarest card to me" Sylvio asked

"Ok then. But if i win you'll pay a much bigger price" Yuma said calmly

"And what will that be" Sylvio asked

"You'll see. In due time" Yuma responded

"Let's duel" They both said at the same time

"Ill go first" Yuma announced

"By all means Sylvio replied

Yuma

life points:4000

Hand : 6

"Ill set one card face down and end my turn" Yuma announced

Yuma

life points: 4000

Hand: 5

"If that's all your going to do then your weaker than i thought. My turn i draw" Sylvio said

Sylvio

Life points : 4000

Hand:6

"Ill start by activating the spell card double summon. With this spell i am granted 2 normal summons this turn and ill use the first one on Escher the frost vassal" Sylvio announced

Escher the frost vassal

Level: 4

attack : 800

defense : 1000

"But I'm not done ill tribute Escher to summon Mobius the frost monarch" Sylvio announced

Mobius the frost monarch

Level : 6

attack : 2400

Defense : 1000

"Next ill use the his special ability to destroy your face down ill activate the spell tribute carnival. Now as I've already successfully tribute summoned i can tribute summon again" Sylvio announced

"I always though carnivals were meant to be fun" Zuzu said from the sidelines

"And you ought to. Mobius the frost monarch farewell and now say hello to mobius the mega monarch" Sylvio announced

Mobius the mega monarch

level : 7

attack: 2800

defense : 1000

"I can feel the cold from that monster. What the" Zuzu thought

"Having second thoughts you have nothing to defend yourself with" Sylvio said

"Just make you move" Yuma said

"Mobius attack him directly" Sylvio announced

Mobius then fired an ice blast at Yuma but just as it was about to hit it went through a black portal and disappeared. The black portal then reappeared and the attack hit Sylvio

Sylvio

Life points :1200

"What was that" Sylvio asked

"It was my trap card antitopian front lines" Yuma announced

"Alright i give up what does it do" Sylvio asked

"When its in my graveyard and you declared an attack i can negate the attack and you take all the damage. But there's more. I can now special summon up to 2 antitopian monsters from my deck" Yuma announced

"Alright then go ahead" Sylvio said

"I'm way ahead of you. Arise my antitopian Swordsmen" Yuma announced

Antitopian swordsman

level: 4

Attack : 1800

Defense : 0

"Fine ill end my turn with that " Sylvio said

"My go" Yuma said

Yuma

Life points : 4000

Hand : 6

"I'm ending this now" Yuma said

"Say what" Sylvio said

"Just watch i overlay my two antitopian swordsmen" Yuma said

"You do what now" Sylvio asked

"You heard me no watch as a gate way to the dark realm is opend and the king arises. A king that will only bring chaos and despair into this world. I xyz summon number 98 : Antitopian!" Yuma cried

Number 98 : Antitiopian

rank : 4

Attack: 2000

Defemse : 2500

OLU: 2

"Alright i admit. that fact that you can xyz summon is impressive. But your monsters a few points short in case you didn't notice" Sylvio taunted

"Did i say i was finished. I activate the spell rank-up magic antitopian force. With this spell i can discard 2 cards to rank my number :98 up into a more powerful monster" Yuma declared

"What" Sylvio said a little worried

"Monster of chaos release the full power of your realm and devour all hope my opponent has of winning. Come forth number c98: Antiopian ray" Yuma announced

Number c98 : Antitopian ray

Attack :2800

Defense : 2500

OLU : 3

"I now activate its special abilty now by detaching one overlay unit i can special summon a number monster from my extra deck. Like number 39 utopia" Yuma announced

Number 39 utopia

Attack : 2500

Defense : 2000

OLU:0

Number c98: Antitopian ray

Attack :2800

Defense : 2500

OLU : 2

"Now its secondary effect activates allowing me to summon back the number 98 : Anitopian that i just detached." Yuma said

Number 98 : Antitiopian

rank : 4

Attack: 2000

Defense : 2500

OLU: 2

"Alright your field may be threatening but its still no match for my Mobius" Sylvio said

"Is that so. I now activate antitopian rays next ability. By tributing to other number monsters antiopian ray gains attack points equal to half of both their total attack points" Yuma announced

"Wait what" Sylvio shouted

Number c98: Antitopian ray

Attack :5050

"Wait cant we negotiate a truce" Sylvio pleaded

"Sure if you tell me just one thing" Yuma said

"Huh" Sylvio questioned

"Just what is the Leo institute planning" Yuma asked

"I don't know i just attend the school" Sylvio answered

"Stop lying" Yuma yelled

"I'm not i swear" Sylvio pleaded

"Ive had enough of this. Antiopian ray attack mobius and end this" Yuma said as he began to walk away

Sylvio :

Life points : 0

Yuma : Win

"Pathetic" Yuma said to himself

"Wait Yuma what was that why do you want to know about the leo institute" Zuzu asked him

"Zuzu i will answer you questions at a later date. For now just please dont tell anyone what you saw ok" Yuma said

Yuma then left through the door just before Yuya came running through

(1 hour later)

"I'm back" Yuma said as he walked through the door to the apartment kite rented for him and Tori

"Yuma" He heard a voice say

"What do you want kite" Yuma asked

"What do i want you played the chaos deck" Kite said

"It was an appropriate situation" Yuma said

"Chaos deck? Tori asked

(Flashback :, Heartland city, 2 days before departure)

"You wanted me kite" Yuma said

"I did i wanted to give you this" Kite said handing him a deck

"A deck what for" Yuma asked

"This deck is designed to be more brutal and powerful than your current one. I call it the chaos deck. However you are only to play these cards if the situation calls for it. Understood" Kite said

"Alright can i go now" Yuma said

(Present time)

"So why did you play it" Kite asked him

"I was dueling a guy from Leo." Yuma responded

"Did you interrogate him" Kite asked

"Yeah but he didn't seem to know anything" Yuma told him

"I see" Kite said "anything else"

"No" Yuma said

"Ok then" Kite said as he got up to leave

"Your just going to leave" Yuma asked

"Ive got a job to do Yuma. besides you know how to reach me if you need me" Kite said as he left

"Yeah i know" Yuma said sadly

"You ok" Tori asked him

"I'm fine Tori" Yuma said as he looked at number 98 : Antitopian

"Something tells me im gonna start using this this thing more often" He thought to himself

(Authors note)

OK I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I got caught up with school and then mock exams happened and then other stuff happened and it was just a big mess lemme tell ya XD. but yeah i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up soon


	3. Chapter 3 : Duel for the school

Everyone at you show is in a class where the teacher,skip is teaching about tribute summoning although the only one really paying attention is Tate. Everyone else is just bored and is waiting for the lesson to be over. Yuma and Tori were talking about what the Leo institute might be planning

"So you think the Leo institute is really planning on using an army of duelists to take over the dimensions" Tori asked

"I'm not sure, Even with an army of trained duelists taking over an entire dimension would be difficult" Yuma said

"Especially with all the tough duelists those dimensions must have" Tori added

"I think they may have found a way around those" Yuma said

"What do you mean" Tori asked him

"Well every time i dueled someone during the attack they always played the same was an ancient gear fusion deck that was entirely focused on summoning monsters with ridiculously high attack and protecting them. Now against one opponent that's manageable. But against 2 or 3 its a very hard strategy to beat. Probably would've got me a few times if Yuto and shark didn't have my back" Yuma explained

"Hey dad. xyz summon" Zuzu then called out from a few rows in front of them

"Huh, why does she want to know about xyz summoning" Tori asked

Yuma only watched Zuzu silently but then he noticed Sora (one of their friends) give Zuzu a weird look when she mentioned it

"Since were learning about summoning today can you teach us how to xyz summon" Zuzu asked

"No i'm afraid not. after all i cant teach what i don't know. Xyz is one of the most trickiest types of summoning there is. You could ask Yuma though he seems to know what he's doing care to explain Yuma" Skip asked

"Sure" Yuma said as he stood up to speak

He then noticed Zuzu look at him for a few seconds before she realized what she was doing and looked away.

"So basically to xyz summon you have to..."

"HOW DARE YOU!" A voice erupted from outside cutting Yuma off

(Outside, 5 minutes later)

"I what" Yuya responded shocked

"Don't lie Yuma we know you sent that guy who attacked Sylvio" one of Sylvio's lackey's said

"That's right we saw your friend there with our very own eyes" Another said pointing at Yuma

"We sure did and so did she . isn't that right Zuzu" the third boy asked

"Ugh" Zuzu said taking a step back

"Come on its true. Don't deny it Zuzu" All three of them said simultaneously

"Of course its not" Tori said stepping forward

"Huh what do you mean of course its true" Another one of them yelled

"Yuma couldn't have attacked your friend. He was with me the whole day yesterday" Tori said glaring at them.

"Either way your through Yuya" The second thug said

"No he's not, Yuya and Yuma would never hurt someone like you say" Tate said

"It was Sylvio who wanted to hurt Yuya. And Zuzu only confronted him to protect Yuya " Allie added

"Hold then so your saying Zuzu confronted Sylvio. So that means the true culprit is Zuzu" Skip shouted

"No" Everyone else replied while Yuma and Tori just face palmed

"OK I've had enough of this" Yuma said stepping forward

"Had enough of what" The 3 said

"You have 30 seconds to get our of my sight before i make you regret it" Yuma said

"Oh and how do you suppose to do that" Another voice said

Everyone looked at the road and saw a women in a business attire getting out of a car

"Get in my and I'll" Yuma started to speak but Tori grabbed his arm as if to get him to stop

"I know you. Your Henrietta Akaba" Skip said

"Yes chair woman of the Leo institute of dueling. Why don't we have a little talk" She replied

(Inside 5 minutes later

"Thank you for having me" The chairwoman said

"Its our pleasure" Skip replied

"I only wish it was under better circumstances but we must deal with the facts and the facts are that Yuya and his friend have caused quite a row and now we must figure out a way to make this right" The chairwoman said

"Or for the love of .. We already told you we had nothing to do with it" Yuma said

"Really cause i have 3 witnesses that say you were there Yuma and it is quite likely according to them that Yuya put him up to it so i believe they are guilty," The chairwoman said

"And i might have solution for that" Yuma said

"And what might that be young man" The chairwoman asked

"3 students from your school vs 3 students from ours . If our school wins then you let us go and never follow up this issue again" Yuma said

"That is exactly what i was going to suggest" The chairwoman said

"Well if you do the same thing over and over to other schools and someone does enough research, They kind of know what to expect when you show up" Yuma said

"So I'm assuming you know the if my team wins we get the school." The chairwoman replied to him

"What they get the school" Yuya shouted

"No way" Zuzu said

"No way that's gonna happen" Gong shouted

"Tell me did you set this all up to take our school" Skip asked

"No but i happen to be an opportunist so when i see and opportunity just as this i can't resist. And it has come to my attention that Yuya over there has a new method of summoning and i wish to use Leo's technology to expand it" The chairwoman said

"But you can only use Yuya's pendulum cards to pendulum summon" Tori said

"I'm certain we will be able to think of some sort of solution to that" She replied

"You treat dueling like it's a business but we believe its about show buisness. you see that's when dueling is at it's most powerful when it's used to make people happy. Not when it's used to push people around and make some big shot school even bigger. And if you really think that your school has lost it's rep somehow and the only way you can get it back is by way of a duel then that's fine but that duel is gonna have to be with me" Yuya told the char woman with a confident look on his face

"Count me in" Yuma said standing up

"Atta boy Yuya .Gong feels the exact same way that you do. And because he does gongs volunteering to face off in a match as well" Gong told him

"You cant we'd lose for sure" Sora said from behind him

"What's that supposed to mean" Gong asked

"What i mean is she said students have to duel and as gong doesn't attend you show we'd be disqualified. So forget the big guy back there if we talking about multiple duels talk to me" Sora said

"Well it seems your students have agreed to my terms but what say you" The chairwoman asked skip

"What i say.. Is you have a deal" Skip said

"Let's duel" All the students

(You show duel field, 1 hour later)

"So were all in agreement. we will have three separate matches between three duelists from my school and 3 from yours. Now who's first" The chair woman asked

"Right here" Sora said

"No that would be me" Yuma said stepping forward

"I see. Saving your best till last." The chairwoman

"Well each of my duelists is the top of their class in each summoning method. The one facing Yuma will be dipper" The chairwoman said

"That's my name and don't you dare forget it. Or you'll pay." Dipper said

"Bring it on" Yuma said staring his opponent down

(5 minutes later)

Yuma and dipper stared each other down as they waited for the duel to begin

"I activate the action field spell cosmic sanctuary" Skip yelled

"Augmented reality combat system energized. Generating action field" A robotic voice said

Dipper then started laughing

"You fool did you not realize that space is my special style of play" Dipper said while laughing

"The only one who will look like a fool at the end of this is you" Yuma said while he activated his duel disk

"So let's duel" they both announced

Yuma

life points : 4000

Hand : 5

Dipper

Life points : 4000

hand : 5

"Action cards dispersed" The robotic voice said again

"Yuma's very sure of himself. now let's see if he has the right to be. Proceed dipper. give Yuma a stellar smack down" The chairwoman said

"With pleasure madam chairwoman. Let's get this started" Dipper said

Dipper

hand : 6

"First ill summon Constellar Algiedi" Dipper announced

Constellar Algiedi

Attack : 1600

defense : 1400

Level : 4

"What makes this monster so special? When she's on the field I'm allowed to summon another constellar monster from my hand. So come on out constellar Kaus" Dipper declared

Constellar Kaus

Attack : 1800

Defense : 700

Level :4

"Now ill use it's ability to raise his and algiedi level by 1" Dipper declared

Constellar Kaus & algiedi

Level : 5

"I now overlay these 2 level 5's to build the overlay network and xyz summon rank 5 constellar Pleiades" Dipper announced

Constellar Pleiades

Attack : 2500

Defense : 1500

Rank : 5

OLU : 2

(Stands)

"He xyz summoned" Zuzu said shocked

"Don't worry Yuma's the best xyz's summoner we know he can easily counter this" Yuya said

(Back on the field)

"That'll do for now. I end my turn" Dipper said

Dipper

Life points : 4000

Hand : 4

"My go i draw" Yuma said

Yuma

Life points : 4000

Hand : 6

"Ill start of by activating the spell overlay lockout. With this spell until the end of this turn one Xyz monster of the field cant activate it's effects. And i choose your constellar Pleiades" Yuma said

"Fine it wont help you either way" Dipper said

"You sure about that cause next i summon Goblindbergh in attack mode" Yuma announced

Goblindbergh

level :4

Attack : 1400

defense : 0

"Next ill use it's effect to summon gagaga magician from my hand" Yuma announced

Gagaga magician

Level : 4

Attack : 1500

Defense : 1000

"I'll now show you what a real XYZ summon is. I overlay level 4 Goblindbergh and Gagaga magician to build the overlay network in order to xyz summon. Number 39 : Utopia" Yuma announced

Number 39 : Utopia

Attack : 2500

Defense : 2000

Rank : 4

OLU : 2

"You can XYZ summon too" Dipper asked

"Of course i can and i'm not done i now activate the ability of a monster in my extra deck to make utopia stronger" Yuma announced

"You do what" Dipper asked

"Utopia invoke the power of the lightning and use it's power to strike your opponent go shining xyz evolution" Yuma announced

"Whats happening" Dipper asked

"I XYZ Summon number s39: Utopia the lightning" Yuma cried

Number s39 utopia the lightning

Attack : 2500

Defense : 2000

Rank : 5

Olu : 3

"So it didn't get any stronger" Dipper said

"That's what you think but I'm not done i activate the spell utopia storm, Now as i control utopia the lightning i can special summon 2 level four monsters from my deck at the cost of 1500 life points each so i call forth gogogo golem and gogogo giant" Yuma yelled

Gogogo golem

Attack : 1800

Defense : 1500

Gogogo giant

Attack : 2000

Defense : 0

Levels : 4

Yuma

Life points : 1000

"I now activate the spell overlay summon with it i can special summon the gagaga magician that was used to summon utopia the lightning and overlay it with these 2 to once again so i can xyz summon and the monster i choose to xyz summon is number 32 : shark drake" Yuma declared

Number 32 : shark drake

Attack : 2800

defense: 2100

Rank : 4

OLU : 3

"OK so your monsters are powerful but it doesn't scare me one little bit" Dipper said

"It should. you threatened something i care about , people i care about and that i cant ever forgive. now shark drake attack Pleiades with deep sea destruction" Yuma cried

Dipper

Life points : 3700

"Next ill use shark drakes special ability. With it i can detach one overly unit to special summon Pleiades back to your field but with one thousand less attack points " Yuma announced

Constellar Pleiades

Atk : 1500

"I now attack Pleiades with utopia the lightning but now ill use it's special ability by detaching 2 overlay units it's attack becomes 5000 until the end of the turn" Yuma announced

Number s39 utopia the lightning

Attack : 5000

OLU : 0

"Wait what" Dipper asked

Dipper

Life points : 200

"I'm still in this". Dipper said weakly

"No your not. Shark drakes ability gives him two attacks this battle phase. Shark drake end this with deep sea destruction" Yuma cried

Dipper

Life points : 0

Yuma : OTK

"Dipper lost" The girl from Leo said

"In one turn" The other boy said

"Way to go Yuma" Yuya cried

"And that's how you xyz summon" Yuma said confidently

"So you won the first duel oh well. Who's next" The chair woman said

Zuzu went to speak but someone spoke over her

"I'm up next if you don't mind" Tori said

"What Tori i thought you didn't duel alot" Yuya said

"Oh you just wait and see" Tori said while smirking

"Very well your opponent will be Julia" The chairwoman announced

Tori and Julia then stared each other down. Both of them knowing that the next duel. Wasn't gonna be easy

(Authors note)

OK i know Yuma seems kind of overpowered right now but that's because if you think about it. if shay can otk all three of the Leo duelists then Yuma can beat one of them with ease. Also yes Tori is a duelist in this and it will be explained in the next chapter. So ill see you guys then


	4. Chapter 4 : Trapping the fusionist

"You did it Yuma" Yuya shouted as Yuma walked back to the stands

"Yeah that was an easy one" Yuma said

"Of course it was you showed that guy how to really XYZ summon" Tate said happily

"So who's next" Yuma asked

"Well Julia,The girl from their side is facing Tori in the next round" Zuzu said

"I see" Yuma said while smiling

(On the battle field)

"Hope your ready to lose" Tori said

"Please whatever card you play will do nothing against my fusion monsters" Julia said

"We'll see about that" Tori said

"Alright i activate the action field spell crystal corridor" Skip yelled

"Augmented reality combat system energized generating action field" A robotic voice said

Tori and Julia glared at each other as the action field formed around them

"Lets do this" Both of them said

"Action cards dispersed" The robotic voiced

"Ill go first" Julia announced

Julia

life points : 4000

hand : 6

Tori

Life points : 4000

Hand : 5

"Ill start things of with gem-knight fusion" Julia declared

"Already huh" Tori said

"That's right and with it i choose to fuse my gem-knight tourmaline and gem-knight emerald. I fusion summon gem-knight topaz" Julia announced

Gem-knight topaz

attack : 1800

defense : 1800

level : 6

"Nice monster. Shame its attack points are so low." Tori taunted

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. how you deal with this monster is going to make or break you. I set one card face down and end my turn" Julia said confidently

Julia

Life points : 4000

Hand : 3

"Keep telling yourself that. My go i draw" Tori said

Tori

Life points : 4000

Hand : 6

"I'll start my turn of by summoning traptrix atrax in attack mode" Tori announced

Traptrix atrax

Attack : 1800

defense : 1000

Level : 4

"I now activate the continuous spell traptrix sanctuary. Now once per turn i can reveal the top card of my deck if it's a traptrix monster i get to summon it. If not then I have to send it to the graveyard. So let's see what it is shall we" Tori said

Tori then revealed the card and it was traptrix Dionaea

"Perfect come on out Dionaea" Tori announced

Traptrix Dionaea

Attack : 1700

Defense : 1100

Level 4

"And now get ready cause now i overlay my 2 monsters in order to build the overlay network" Tori announced

"An xyz summon" Julia said

"That's right now watch as a new flower blooms onto the battle field who's destruction and chaos will leave you trapped. I xyz summon traptrix Rafflesia" Tori announced

Traptrix Rafflesia

Attack : 300

Defense : 2500

Rank : 4

"In attack mode with those attack points are you sure thats what you wanted to do." Julia asked while smirking

"Of course it is because now i activate the spell traptrix pollen poison. With this spell Until the end of your turn all of my traptrix monster gain attack points equal to their defense points" Tori announced

Traptrix Rafflesia

Attack : 2800

"What" Julia said

"That's right now go ahead Rafflesia attack Julia's topaz " Tori cried

Julia

Life points : 3000

"Ill end my turn with 3 face downs. Your move" Tori said

Tori

Life points : 4000

Hand : 0

"Your good ill give you that but no where near as good as me. I draw" Julia said

Julia

Life points : 3000

Hand : 4

"Ill start out by summoning this gem of a monster. gem-knight alexandrite " Julia announced

Gem-knight alexandrite

Attack : 1800

Defense : 1200

Level : 4

"Now with its special ability ill tribute it to summon gem-knight crystal" Julia cried

Gem-Knight crystal

Attack : 2450

Defense : 1950

"I now play the trap card fragment fusion with it i can banish gem-knight monsters in my graveyard to fusion summon another monster." Julia Said

"Another one" Tori asked

"Yes now watch as these 3 gems combine their light to fusion summon the brightest gem of all. Here's gem-knight master diamond" Julia announced

Gem-knight master diamond

Attack : 2900

Defense : 2500

level : 9

"Now gem-knight master diamond attack Rafflesia " Julia declared

"I activate Rafflesia's special ability with it by detaching one overlay unit i can activate a hole trap card from my deck and the card i choose is treacherous trap hole. With it two monster you control are destroyed and i choose master diamond and crystal" Tori announced

"Fine then . I'll now activate the quick-play spell gem salvation. With it i can banish 2 gem-knight fusion monsters in my grave to fusion summon a gem-knight fusion monster from my extra deck so by banishing topaz and master diamond i can fusion summon gem-knight zirconia." Julia cried

Gem-Knight zirconia

Attack : 2900

Defense : 2500

"This spell also lets this monster attack twice this turn. Its also unaffected by your trap card effects. The only catch is we both take damage equal to it's attack points and it's destroyed at the end of my turn" Julia stated

Julia

Life points : 100

Tori

Life points : 1100

"Now go zirconia crush her Rafflesia " Julia announced

"I activate the trap card negate attack. this card negates the attack and ends your battle phase" Tori said

"Fine. Ill activated the spell card De-fusion during my main phase 2 to split zirconia back into master diamond and topaz. Welcome back you two" Julia said as master diamond and topaz reappeared on her field

"There back again" Tori said shocked

"That's right but as i cant attack for now ill end my turn" Julia said

Julia

Life points : 100

hand : 1

"Don't forget now Rafflesia's attack points are back to normal" Julia reminded her

"My go i draw" Tori said

Tori

Life points : 1100

Hand : 1

"I change rafflesia to defense mode and play one card face down. That's it" Tori announced

Tori

Life points : 1100

Hand : 1

"That's all you can do. That almost makes me laugh, I draw" Julia said

Julia

Life points : 100

Hand : 2

"This duels over" Julia said

"Yeah it is" Tori said

"Huh" Julia said

"I activate my trap card traptrix floral virus. With it i can banish all traptrix monsters on my field and in my graveyard then we both take damage equal to one of the banished monsters levels x300 and the monster i choose is traptrix atrax" Tori announced

"But that's 1200 points of damage so that would mean" Julia started

"That this duel is ending in a tie" Tori announced

Julia and Tori

Life points : 0

DRAW

"It was a draw" Yuma said from the stands

"No way" Zuzu said

(Back on the battlefield)

"Nice duel Julia. Your pretty good" Tori complimented

"Your not half bad either. Although next time i don't plan on losing" Julia said

"Same here." Tori said

The two then stared at each other with smirks on their faces as a friendly rivalry emerged from the 2

(Back in the stands)

"So it seems like we have one win and one tie on our hands. So this final duel will decide everything" The chairwoman said

"It would seem so" Skip replied

"I know and that's why I'm not gonna lose" Yuya said

"Oh really your not gonna lose" The last student from Leo asked

"Of course I'm not your going down" Yuya shot back

"Hmph. I'm kit blade and I'm the slickest synchro summoner you'll ever meet" Kit said cockily

"Well then bring it on" Yuya said

"Ah so you saved your best till last. a wise choice let the duel begin" The chair woman announced

"Well looks like I'm up" Yuya said as he went to leave

"Wait Yuya" Yuma called to him

"Huh" He said with a curious look on his face

"Take this i saw that your main monster was a dragon so i thought it might help" Yuma said as he handed Yuya a card

"Alright thanks" Yuya said with a smile before leaving

(On the duel field)

"You ready to lose Yuya. Your pendulum summoning isn't anything and ill prove it" Kit said

"Bring it on" Yuya replied

"Alright here we go i activate the action field spell Sword Cematary" Skip yelled

"Augmented reality combat system energized generating action field" A robotic voice said

"Come on Yuya , you can do it" Zuzu called to him

"Don't let him win" Allie Shouted to him

"Let's duel" Yuya and Kit said at the same time

"Action cards dispersed" The robotic voice said

Yuya

Life points : 4000

Hand : 5

Kit

Life points : 4000

Hand : 5

"Ill go first my draw" Yuya announced

Yuya

Hand : 6

"Ill start by using stargazer magician and timegazer magician to set the pendulum scale. I'm taking control of this duel starting now" Yuya cried

"Pendulum summoning already huh. I'm glad i finally get to see it" Kit said

"I'm allowed to summon monsters from level 2 through 7 all at the same time, Swing far pendulum carve the arc of victory. My monsters are ready to SWING INTO ACTION" Yuya cried

"Turn up the heat odd-eyes pendulum dragon, Turn to it performapal turn toad , Slice and dice performapal sword fish," Yuya cried

Odd-eyes pendulum dragon

Attack : 2500

Defense : 2000

level : 0

Performapal turn toad

Attack : 0

Defense : 800

Level :2

Performapal sword fish

Attack : 800

Defense : 800

Level: 2

"Ill end my turn with that. Your go

Yuya

Life points : 4000

hand: 1

"That's all you got hah it's my turn . draw" Kit said

Kit

Life points : 4000

Hand : 6

"Your gonna regret being the one to duel me Yuya. Because this duel was over before it even began" Kit said confidently

Yuya only looked back at him with a confident look on his face.

To be continued...

(Authors note)

Well that was a thing XD. so yeah i gave tori traptrix because i felt it would be a really fun archetype to see used by her and she is from the xyz dimension so i thought it would be fitting .Yuya vs kit continues next chapter and boy do i have plans for that duel XD. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though and ill see you whenever i get the next one up XD


	5. Chapter 5 : Eye of the saber

"Your gonna regret being the one to duel me Yuya because this duel was over before it even began," Kit said confidently

Yuya's field

Odd-eyes pendulum dragon

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2000

Level: 7

Performapal turn toad

Attack : 0

Defense: 800

Level:2

Performapal swordfish

Attack: 600

Defense: 600

Level: 2

Life points: 4000

Hand: 1

Kit's turn

"Ill start of this blow out with XX-Saber boggart knight" Kit announced

XX-Saber boggart knight

Attack: 1900

Defense: 1000

Level: 4

"And when he's summoned to my field I can summon one level four or below X-Saber monster from my hand.I summon the level 3 tuner monster XX-saber fulhelmknight" Kit said

XX-Saber fulhelmknight

Tuner

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1000

Level : 3

"A tuner monster," Yuma asked with slight worry in his voice

"That's right and whenever I have 2 or more X-Saber monsters on my field I can special summon my XX-Saber Faultroll" Kit responded

XX-Saber Faultroll

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1800

Level: 6

"See that Yuya I've got the same amount of monsters you do without pendulum summoning. Told you it wasn't that special" Kit taunted

"Pendulum summoning is awesome and I'll prove it when I beat you," Yuya said

(In the stands)

"Kit's got three monsters on the field," Yuma said

"And it's no secret what he'll do next," Zuzu said

(Back on the field)

"Now level 3 fulhelmknight tunes level 4 boggart knight. I synchro summon level 7 X-Saber Souza" Kit cried

X-Saber Souza

Attack : 2500

defense : 1600

Level : 7

"Well the two guys before you used their main summoning methods on their turns so I expected this" Yuya said

"Really did you expect me to do it twice" Kit asked

"What," Yuya asked

"You heard me. I activate Faultroll's special ability. With it once a turn I can revive an X-Saber monster from my graveyard like fulhelmknight and then tune it with Faultroll" Kit cried

"3+6 Is level 9. This monsters gonna be tough" Yuya thought

"I synchro summon level 9 XX-Saber Gottoms" Kit announced

XX-Saber Gottoms

Attack: 3100

Defense: 2600

Level: 9

"3100 Attack points" Yuya exclaimed in shock

"That's right now let's but em to use Gottoms attack his odd-eyes pendulum dragon" Kit Yelled

Yuya

Life points: 3400

"And I'm not done yet. X-Saber Souza attacks your performapal swordfish" Kit announced

"Good thing swordfish is in defence mode so I don't take any damage," Yuya said

"I'll end my turn for now. Your move" Kit said

Kit

Life points: 4000

Hand: 2

"It's my turn, I draw," Yuya said

Yuya

Life points: 3600

Hand: 2

"I activate the spell card performapal casting call. First, I have to shuffle a performapal back into my deck from the graveyard like my swordfish. But then I get to draw one card for every 200 attack points that monster had. Swordfish has 600. So I get to draw 3 new cards" Yuya explained

Yuya

Hand: 5

"Perfect it's now time for a pendulum summon once again. So turn up the heat once again odd-eyes pendulum dragon. Work your magic dragon pit magician. And welcome back performapal swordfish" Yuya cried

Odd-eyes pendulum dragon

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2000

Level: 7

Dragonpit Magician

Attack: 900

Defense: 2700

Level:7

Performapal swordfish

Attack: 600

Defense: 600

Level: 2

"Nice monsters to bad they won't do anything for you" Kit said cockily

"That's what you think. Swordfishes special ability now activates. With it all of your monsters now lose 600 attack points" Yuya responded

"What" Kit said in shock

XX-Saber Gottoms

Attack: 2500

X-Saber Souza

Attack: 1900

"Now it's time odd-eyes pendulum dragon attack XX-Saber Gottoms" Yuya declared

"But they have the same attack points" Kit said confused

"Not for long I activate the effect of performapal odd-eyes dissolver in my hand it lets me special summon when a pendulum monster attacks," Yuya told him

Performapal odd-eyes dissolver

Attack : 2000

Defense: 2600

Level : 8

"So whats the big deal about that" Kit said

"The big deal is that swordfishes other special ability now triggers. As I special summoned a monster while it was on the field your monsters now lose another 600 attack points" Yuya said with a smile

"Oh no," Kit said worriedly

XX-Saber Gottoms

Attack: 1900

X-Saber Souza

Attack: 1300

"Now odd-eyes destroy Gottoms with Spiral flame strike" Yuya cried

"So what it's only 600 points of damage," Kit said

"That's where you're wrong. Odd-eyes doubles the damage you take from this battle" Yuya declared

Kit

Life Points: 2800

"Now odd-eyes dissolver attacks Souza" Yuya declared

Kit

Life points: 2100

"And with that, I play 2 cards face down and end my turn," Yuya said

Yuya

Life points: 3600

Hand : 0

"My go. Draw" Kit growled

Kit

Life points: 2100

Hand: 3

"I summon XX-Saber boggart knight in attack mode," Kit said

XX-Saber boggart knight

Attack: 1900

Defense: 1000

Level: 4

"Next with its special ability ill call out XX-Saber Ragigura" Kit said

XX-Saber Ragigura

Attack: 200

Defense: 1000

Level : 1

"I now activate its special ability with it I can call back an XX-Saber monster from graveyard right into my hand like XX-Saber Faultroll. Then ill use Faultroll'sability to special summon him back to the field " Kit told Yuya

XX-Saber Faultroll

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1800

Level: 6

"I'll now use it's ability to special summon back the tuner monster XX-Saber Fullhelmknight" Kit cried

XX-Saber fulhelmknight

Tuner

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1000

Level : 3

"And I'll now tune level 3 Fullhelmknight and level 6 Faultroll. I synchro summon level 9 XX-Saber Gottoms"

XX-Saber Gottoms

Attack: 3100

Defense: 2600

Level: 9

"Gottoms is back. Not good" Yuya said

"Oh you bet it's not good now ill have Gottoms attack your odd-eyes pendulum dragon" Kit declared

Yuya

Life points: 2800

"I play a trap. Performapal Stage Prop. With it, i can now special summon the trap as copy of odd-eyes pendulum dragon that was just destroyed" Yuya said

"It won't help you now boggart knight attack his swordfish and with that ill end my turn" Kit said calmly

Kit

Hand: 1

Life points: 2100

"My go I draw," Yuya said

Yuya

Life points: 2800

Hand: 1

"I pendulum summon for the last time in this duel return odd-eyes pendulum dragon" Yuya cried

"Time to use that card you gave me Yuma" Yuya thought

"So it doesn't scare me," Kit said

"It should because now I overlay level 7 odd-eyes pendulum dragon and the performapal stage prop acting as on odd-eyes in order to build the overlay network," Yuya said

"YOU WHAT!" Kit shouted

(In the stands)

"Yuya's XYZ summoning," Zuzu asked shocked

"But how." Tori agreed

"He played it way to go Yuya," Yuma thought with a smile on his face

(Back to the duel)

"My two dragons merge you might too form a more powerful dragon that will make the land shine with a frozen tundra. I XYZ Summon. Odd-Eyes absolute dragon" Yuya cried

Odd-eyes absolute dragon

Attack: 2800

Defense: 2500

Rank: 7

OLU: 2

"Alright I admit even I'm impressed by that move " Kit said

"You should be and now I attack XX-Saber boggart knight with absolute dragon but ill detach one Overlay Unit to negate the attack," Yuya said

"Why would you do that" Kit asked

"Simple I activate the spell card double or nothing," Yuya said

"What" Kit said shocked

(In the stands)

"Where did Yuya get that card," Tori asked

"I gave him my one of my copies thought it might help out," Yuma said

(Flashback, Yuma vs Zuzu)

"There's no way your utopia can get past my mozarta Yuma," Zuzu said confidently

"Oh really well I guess we'll see utopia attack mozarta but detach one overlay to negate the attack," Yuma said

"Why would you do that" Zuzu asked

"So I can activate the spell card double or nothing. with it when my monsters attack is negated I can double its attack points and it can attack again" Yuma told her

Number 39: Utopia

Attack: 5000

"What," Zuzu said shocked

"Utopia attack aria the melodious diva with rising sun slash and win this!" Yuma cried

(Back to the present)

"Way to go Yuya" Yuma cried

(Back at the duel)

"The spell card double or nothing doubles Odd-eyes absolute dragons attack points and it can attack again" Yuya declared

"Say what," Kit said worriedly

Odd-eyes absolute dragon

Attack: 5600

"Odd-eyes absolute dragon end this Spiral Blizzard Double Strike" Yuya cried

Kit

Life Points : 0

Yuya: Win

(In the stands, 5 minutes later)

"You did it Yuya" Allie, Tate and Fredrick all said running up to him

"I gotta admit even I'm impressed," Sora said

"Gong knew he could do it," Gong said with a smirk on his face

"And we won 2 of the 3 duels which means that we get to keep the school," Zuzu said happily

"Not quite," A voice said from behind them

They all turned around and saw a person with grey hair and red glasses standing behind them

"The 2 winners of the duels will now face-off against me," The person said

"And who are you," Yuma asked

"Your Declan Akaba head of the Leo institute" Skip said

"What," Yuya asked

"I don't know about Yuya. But I agree to the duel. and I'm going to take you down" Yuma growled at Declan with a glare

"Well then. Let the duel begin" Declan said

Yuma glared at Declan. While Declan looks back at them with an emotionless look.

(Authors note)

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Am I mad for giving Yuya and XYZ monster and a double or nothing? Maybe XD. but trust me there's a reason for this ... probably. Anyways next episode is Yuma and Yuya vs Declan which is gonna be interesting lemme tell ya XD. I'll see you guys whenever I can post the new chapter

P.S I made an opening for this series. you can find it on my profile page


	6. Chapter 6 : Dynamic Duo Duel

(Duel-prep room, 5 minutes before Yuma and Yuya vs Declan)

Yuma is currently sitting in a room with two decks in front of him. His normal deck and the chaos deck trying to decide which one to use in the duel.

"If I use the chaos deck I'll easily be able to overpower Declan and win the duel but at the same time if Declan knows who we are .that will seriously blow my cover not just to him but to the others as well," Yuma said to himself

"You are deciding which deck to use correct," Astral said coming out of the key

"You've been quiet recently " Yuma responded to him

"It seems that I cannot stay outside of the key inside this dimension for too long. There seems to be an energy field that stops me from retaining my presence here" Astral told him

"Weird, Anyways how do you think I should approach this duel," Yuma said

"It depends on whether or not Declan knows if you're from another dimension or not if he does then it will present a serious issue as he will be able to blow your cover immediately. However, if he does not then playing the chaos deck would blow your own cover and I believe that, if he really is our enemy. Is what he is planning to do." Astral told him

"You think I should play the regular deck then," Yuma asked him

"Yes. After all, this isn't the duel to defeat him for good. You will get another shot at this duel Yuma don't be too hasty" Astral Advised him

"Your right, Thanks for the advice" Yuma said to him

"I believe that is one of the first times you have thanked me," Astral said with a smirk

"Don't get used to it" Yuma replied

"Hey Yuma it's time for the duel," Yuya said as he walked in

"Ok ill be out in just a second" Yuma told him

"Ok. Look just know that no matter what happens. I'm glad to have you duelling by my side ." Yuya told him with a smile as he left

"You gonna help me out," Yuma asked

"If I see a need to I will. However, I believe you have grown to a point where my help is unnecessary at most times " Astral told him

"Thanks, Good to know you've got my back," Yuma said to him as he picked up his decks and went to leave

"Observation number twenty-one. When fighting for something they care about. Humans become more cautious and open to advice and will act different while like this. However while in this state humans also show their true sides and this determines what kind of people they are. Yuma is a good person" Astral observed

(At the duel field)

"Are you ready to begin?" Declan asked

"I've got to show Declan that he cant push me around even if I am from another dimension and he thinks he can count me with that" Yuma thought to himself

"Of course we are let's make this the most entertaining duel we can," Yuya said to Declan

"I agree so let's begin shall we" Declan

"Your on Declan let's duel," Yuya said

"Alright I activate the action field spell acrobatic circus" Skip cried

"Augmented reality combat system energised. Generating action field"

"So let's duel" All 3 of them said

"Action cards dispersed"

Yuya and Yuma

Life points: 4000

Declan

Life points: 4000

"Since this is a field we have an advantage on. I'll let you go first" Yuya said

"You really believe you have an advantage. Ha that tells me a lot about what kind of a competitor you are . Very well i will accept your offer. The first turn is mine" Declan said calmly

Declan

Hand: 6

"To begin I activate 3 spell cards from my hand. The first is dark contract with the gate which will deal me 1000 points of damage at the beginning of my next turn. However, there is a benefit. Once per turn I can add 1 level 4 or below monster to my hand from my deck. Like my D/D Cerberus. But then ill use another dark contract with the gate to add D/D Lilith to my hand. And finally, i play the spell Dark contract with the swamp king. And like my other contracts at beginning of my next turn I get hit with 1000 points of damage" Declan said

"He'll take 3000 points of damage at the beginning of his next turn," Yuma said

"He must have something major up his sleeve" Yuya agreed

"It's not up my sleeve but in my deck. With the power of my swamp king spell, I can fusion summon a fusion monster without a fusion spell. Now watch as I fuse together Lilith and Cerberus to fusion summon D/D/D Flame king Genghis" Declan cried

D/D/D Flame King Genghis

Attack: 2000

"He fusion summoned," Yuya said

"So he's a fusion user then," Yuma said while glaring

"Do not be so sure?" Astral said to him

"What do you mean, " Yuma asked

"I believe there is more to his strategy than meets the eye. Why would he deal 3000 points of damage to himself for a monster with only 2000 attack points" Astral asked

"Your right" Yuma said

"Uh Yuma who are you talking to," Yuya asked him

"Oh don't worry about it," Yuma said while chuckling

"I now place 2 cards face down and end my turn," Declan said

Declan

Life points: 4000

Hand : 0

"I'll take the next move. I draw," Yuma said

Yuma

Hand: 6

Life points: 4000

(In the stands)

"I wonder how Yuma's gonna open this duel," Allie asked

"Well seeing how he's duelled so far he's probably gonna summon his number 39: utopia" Sora observed

"Number" Zuzu said questioningly

"Huh," Tori said

"I think I finally figured out what Yuma's archetype is," Zuzu said

"What do you mean," Tate asked

"Well, you see everyone here plays some kind of archetype. Yuya play's performapal, I play melodious and Tori play's Traptrix for ane example. but with Yuma, he's never seemed to have one set archetype that he plays and he has a mix between his Gagaga and Gogogo archetypes among other level 4 monsters to name a few but now I've realised every time he XYZ summons it's always a Number monster like utopia or shark drake. That's his archetype am I right Tori" Zuzu explained

"Uh yeah," Tori said trying not to reveal too much about the number cards

(Back to the duel)

"I cant attack due to the rules of this duel so I think ill attack him in another way," Yuma thought to himself

"Yuma I assume you and I both have the same idea on how we should open up this duel" Astral said

"I activate the spell Gagaga Circle with it I can discard one card from my hand to special summon a Gagaga monster from my deck so I discard Ganbara lancer to special summon Gagaga Magician from my deck" Yuma announced

Gagaga Magician

Level: 4

Attack: 1500

"Next ill normal summon Gagaga Girl" Yuma announced

Gagaga girl

Level : 3

Attack: 1000

"Next ill activate the ability of Gagaga child from my hand to special summon it and make it the same level as Gagaga magician" Yuma announced

Gagaga Child

Level 2(Raised to 4)

Attack: 800

"Nice you've got all the pieces for utopia," Yuya said to him with a smile

"Oh I've got a better plan than utopia next I play the spell Gagaga wind with it I can now special summon Gagaga Caesar from my hand" Yuma announced

Gagaga Caesar

Level 4

Attack: 1800

"I now play Gagaga caesar's special ability by banishing the ganbara lancer I discarded earlier. all my Gagaga monsters become level 5" Yuma announced

"Level 5 but doesn't utopia need to level 4 monsters," Yuya asked

"Who said I was summoning utopia. I overlay level 5 Gagaga magician and girl in order to build the overlay network and XYZ summon number 61: Volcasaurus" Yuma cried

Number 61 : Volcasaurus

Rank : 5

Attack : 2500

OLU: 2

"That's new," Yuya said with a slight look of fear at the new monster

"And I'm not done I now overlay caesar and child to build the overlay network one more time and XYZ summon number 19: Freezadon" Yuma announced

Number 19: Freezadon

Rank: 5

Defense : 2500

OLU: 2

"Those are 2 big monsters," Yuya said

(In the stands)

"He didn't open utopia," Sora said confused

"He's playing way more aggressively," Zuzu said

"No, he's playing smart" Tori told them with a smirk

"What do you mean," Gong asked her

"I thought you guys were about entertainment it wouldn't be very good if I spoiled it" Tori replied

(Back to the duel)

"Those are two impressive monsters ill give you that. To bad you cant use them to attack " Declan said

"Who said I was attacking I activate the effect of my Volcasaurus. with it, by using an overlay unit I can destroy your Genghis and you take damage equal to its attack points. But then I'll use freezadon's ability to use one of its overlay units instead of Volcasaurus" Yuma told him

Number 19: Freezadon

OLU: 1

Declan then jumped up to one of the platforms above him and grabbed an action card

"I activate the action spell mirror barrier with it Genghis can't be destroyed by your card effects this turn," Declan said calmly

"Well there goes that plan," Yuma said

"I believe we have played right into Declan's hands" Astral commented

"What," Yuma asked

"He wanted you to open offensively as he knew he could counter it. However, if you summoned utopia and ended the turn you would have set up a good defence. He predicted our strategy, He truly is a skilled duelist. Be careful Yuma" Astral told him

"Great. I end my turn your up Yuya " Yuma told him

Yuma

Life points: 4000

Hand: 0

"Ok it's my go I draw," Yuya said

Yuya

Life points: 4000

Hand: 6

Attacking: enabled

"I'm gonna start by setting performapal monkeyboard in the pendulum zone" Yuya announced

Performapal Monkeyboard

Scale: 1

"Only one monster in the scale," Yuma asked

"I now play monkey board's special ability now I can add one level 4 or below performapal monster from deck right into my hand and the card I choose is performapal odd-eyes unicorn and then ill set it in my other pendulum scale" Yuma announced

Performapal odd-eyes unicorn

Scale: 8

"Now I'm allowed to summon monsters from levels 2-7 all at the same time so swing far pendulum carve the arc of victory. My monsters are ready to swing into action. Come on out odd-eyes pendulum dragon and Dragonpit magician" Yuya announced

Odd-eyes pendulum dragon

Level: 7

Attack: 2500

Dragonpit magican

Level : 7

Attack: 2500

"Go for it Yuya" Yuma cried

"You got it I now overlay level 7 odd-eyes with level 7 dragon pit in order to build the overlay network and XYZ summon odd-eyes absolute dragon" Yuya cried

Odd-eyes absolute dragon

Rank:7

Olu: 2

Attack: 2800

"So you've xyz summoned already," Declan said not even phased

"That right and there's more where that came from now odd-eyes absolute dragon attack gengis" Yuya announced

"I activate my trap dark contract with witch this gives all my D/D/D monsters 1000 attack points during your turn. The only catch is I take 1000 points of damage during my standby phase" Declan announced

D/D/D Flame King Genghis

Attack: 3000

Yuya jumped up to a ledge and grabbed an action card

"I activate the action spell high dive. this gives my monsters 1000 more attack points" Yuya announced

Odd-eyes absolute dragon

attack: 3800

Declan then reached down and grabbed an action card that was on the floor next to him

D/D/D Flame King Genghis

attack: 2000

"Wait why did Genghis's attack points drop" Yuma thought

"I activate the action spell evasion this spell lets me negate your attack" Declan announced calmly

"Well that didn't work," Yuya said

"No kidding" Yuma responded

"This Declan has had one monster survive two rounds off attacks. Impressive" Astral said

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn" Yuya announced

Yuya

Life points: 4000

Hand: 1

"During your end phase, the effect of my contract laundering trap activates" Declan announced

"Wait when did you play that," Yuya asked

"Of course. During the battle with absolute dragon Genghis's attack points randomly dropped by 1000 and that's why. He used that trap" Yuma guessed

"you are observant thanks to this trap all my dark contract cards are now destroyed and I get to draw one card for each" Declan announced

Declan

Hand: 4

"And don't forget it's now my turn. Draw" Declan announced

Declan

Hand: 5

Life points: 4000

"I summon The level 3 tuner monster D/D night howl" Declan announced

D/D Nighthowl

level : 3

Attack: 300

"A tuner monster." Yuya said worried

"Now by using nighthowl's effect D/D Lilith is revived from my graveyard but with 0 attack points" Declan announced

D/D Lilith

Attack : 0

"I now tune level 3 night howl with level 4 Lilith. I synchro summon level 7 D/D/D Gust King Alexander" Declan cried

D/D/D Gust King Alexander

Attack: 2500

"A synchro summon," Yuma said

"That's right and there's a lot more where that came from Gengis's effect now activates as a D/D/D monster was special summoned I can special summon D/D Lilith from the grave once more" Declan announced

D/D Lilith

Level: 4

attack: 100

"Next alexanders effect activates summoning Cerberus from my graveyard," Declan told them

D/D Cerberus

Level: 4

Attack: 1800

"I now overlay level 4 Cerberus and Lilith with these two monsters I build the overlay network and XYZ summon D/D/D Wave king Ceaser" Declan cried

D/D/D Wave King Ceaser

Rank: 4

Attack: 2000

OLU: 2

"Fusion, Synchro and xyz summoning," Yuya said shocked

"That is correct next I activate the action spell card audience power. Now each of my monster gain 500 attack points for each monster I control until the end phase" Declan told them

D/D/D Flame King Genghis

Attack: 3500

D/D/D Gust king Alexander

Attack: 4000

D/D/D Wave king ceaser

Attack: 3500

"He had two action spells on that platform," Yuya said shocked

"Now go gengis attack odd-eyes absolute dragon scorching sword swipe" Declan declared

"Not so Fast I activate odd-eyes absolute dragon special ability by using one overlay unit I can negate the attack whats more is I can now special summon and an odd-eyes monster from my grave. So return odd-eyes pendulum dragon" Yuya announced

Odd-eyes absolute dragon

OLU: 1

Odd-eyes pendulum dragon

Level: 7

Defense: 2000

"I attack absolute dragon with ceaser. Go tidal torrent" Declan announced not even phased

"I use another overlay unit to negate your attack" Yuya announced

"Interesting that absolute dragon is as if utopia and odd-eyes merged their power together to create the ultimate monster of attack and defence" Astral commented

"I now use Alexander. To attack vulcasauras." Declan announced

"Wait what" Yuya responded shocked

"Go hurricane force strike" Declan cried

Yuma and Yuya

Life points: 2500

"You think your smart don't you," Yuma said angrily

"What do you mean," Declan asked curiously

"Why don't you take a look at my field" Yuma responded

What Declan saw got the first reaction from him from the entire duel

Vulcasauras was still standing on the field completely unphased

"How is that monster still standing," Declan asked

"Yeah, im gonna have to agree. How did vulcasauras survive" Yuya asked Yuma

"It's what really makes my number monsters special. You see a number monster. Can only be destroyed by another number monster" Yuma told them

(In the stands)

"Yuma's number can't be beaten except by other number monsters," Tate asked shocked at the revelation

"There's got to be something more to these number cards. Perhaps that's why Yuma was acting weird that day" Zuzu thought remembering Yuma's duel with Sylvio

(Back to the duel)

"I must admit your monsters abilities are impressive I will end my turn with that" Declan announced

Declan

Life Points: 4000

Hand: 4

"Alright it's my turn I draw" Yuma announced

Yuma

Hand: 1

life points: 2500

"I activate volcasauras' effect now by using one overlay unit I can destroy gengis and make you take damage equal to their attack points. But why do it once when I can do it three times by using all of volcasauras and freezadons overlay units" Yuma announced

Number 61 : volcasauras

OLU: 0

Number 19: Freezadon

OLU: 0

"I activate the trap D/D/D Human resources now by returning 3 D/D/D Monsters from my field to my extra deck I can add two D/D Monsters from my deck to my hand" Declan announced

Declan

Hand: 6

"He dodged volcasaurus's effect but now he's wide open for direct attacks from both" Yuya observed

"Actually I cant attack directly with volcasauras with its effect this turn and as freezadon used it's effect as well I can't use it to attack either" Yuma told him

"Great so whats the plan," Yuya asked

"The plan is this. I activate the spell GaGaGa emergency time reversal" Yuma announced

"Time reversal?" Yuya asked

"That's right this card lets me summon up to 2 gagaga monsters from the graveyard. But at the end of the turn if they're still on the field I take damage equal to their attack points. So I'm summoning back Gagaga magician and ceaser" Yuma announced

Gagaga magician

Level : 4

Attack : 1500

Gagaga ceaser

Level 4

Attack : 1800

"I see," Declan said while smirking

"I now overlay level 4 magician and ceaser. With these two monsters, i build the overlay network and XYZ summon number 39: utopia" Yuma cried

Number 39 : utopia

rank : 4

attack : 2500

"So you've finally summoned your ace" Declan observed

"That's right but there's more where that came from I activate emergency time reversals effect I now draw 1 card for each rank utopia has " Yuma announced

Yuma

hand: 4

"It's been fun Declan but it's time for me to finish this" Yuma told him

"And how do you plan to do that" Declan asked

"By doing this utopia attack him directly with rising sun slash but then ill use one overlay unit to negate my attack" Yuma announced

"And what purpose would that serve" Declan asked

"Simple i activate the spell double or nothing with this spell not only does this card double utopia's attack" Yuma started

Number 39: utopia

OLU: 1

Attack: 5000

"But it also lets it attack again" Yuya finished

"So go utopia end this with rising sun double slash" Yuma cried

A large smoke cloud erupts from were Declan was standing

"All right we won" Yuya cheered

"Not yet we haven't" Astral observed

"Huh" Yuma responded

The smoke cleared to show Declan having taken no damage with an action spell activated

"How did that attack not even damage you," Yuma asked confused

"Simple I used the action spell circus parade. this not only negates you attack but I cant take damage until my main phase" Declan announced calmy

"He blocked our attack," Yuma said shocked

"And made it so we cant beat him until our next turn" Yuya observed

"Don't flatter your selves you won't have a next turn" Declan told them

"We'll see about that I set 3 cards face down and end my turn" Yuma announced

Yuma

life points: 2500

Hand : 3

"Which means I'm up I draw" Yuya stated

Yuya

Life points: 2500

Hand: 2

"Ill add to our defences by also setting 2 cards facedown and ending my turn" Yuya announced

Yuya

Life points: 2500

Hand : 0

"Very well then it is my turn I draw" Declan announced

Declan

Life points: 4000

Hand: 7

"It is time to show you how pointless your efforts truly are," Declan said as he adjusted his glasses

"What do you mean," Yuma asked

"Simple I use D/D savant Kepler and D/D savant Galilei to set the pendulum scale" Declan announced

"You what," Yuya asked shocked

D/D Savant galilei

Scale: 1

D/D Savant kepler

Scale : 10

"Someone other than Yuya can pendulum summon" Yuma asked

"This is most concerning," Astral said worried

Yuya just looked with a shocked look on his face

"I will now use these monster to pendulum summon 3 D/D/D Doom King armageddon" Declan announced

D/D/D Doom king armageddon

Level: 8

Attack: 3000

"That's not good" Yuya stated

"No kidding" Yuma agreed

"Now I will use them all to attack number 39: utopia" Declan announced

"I play 2 copies of the trap overlay charge this trap attaches itself to utopia as an overlay unit. Then ill use all 3 of utopias overlay units to negate your attacks" Yuma announced

"Very well I will just have to defeat you on your next turn. I end my turn" Declan announced

Declan

Hand: 2

Life points: 4000

"My go draw" Yuma announced

Yuma

Hand: 1

"I play the spell attrafic control. While this spell is active as long as you control 3 or more monsters you can't attack" Yuma announced

"Interesting" Declan responded

"I end my turn by changing utopia to defence mode" Yumma announced

Number 39: utopia

Defense: 2000

Yuma

hand : 0

"My go draw" Yuya announced

Yuya

Hand: 1

"I activate the spell performance hold up. Now if you control 3 or fewer monsters you can't attack" Yuya announced

"I see using your spells in combination locks me completely out of attacking" Declan observed

"That's right but for now I'll end my turn" Yuya announced

Yuya

Hand : 0

"I draw," Declan said

Declan

Hand : 3

Life points: 4000

Before Declan could do anything his pendulum scale started to glitch out and all of his monsters were destroyed

"I see, " Declan said with a smirk on his face

"What are you talking about" Yuma asked

"You see I may have just found a way to evolve the pendulum method" Declan announced

"What do you mean by that " Yuya asked

"Oh your about to find out," Declan said as he reached for a card in his hand

He was stopped by a video screen popping up on his duel disk. After talking with the person for a couple of seconds he nodded

"I have to leave," Declan said

"But we're not finished here yet," Yuma asked

"I surrender this match to you," Declan said as he continued to walk away

"Wait what was that move you were gonna make," Yuya asked him

Declan stops walking and turn to face Yuya and replies " You'll see someday" And walks away

"Declan" Yuma growls under his voice

(Authors Note)

Well, that was a long chapter XD. Hope you enjoyed the face-off between Yuya, Yuma and Declan. Next chapter is gonna be completely non-cannon and as a reward for reading this, i'll tell you that it's gonna be 100% focused on Kite and what he's doing. Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter 


	7. Chapter 7 : Taking another route

"Master k-k-ite, Yuma's duel with Declan akaba was called off" Orbital informed Kite

"I know orbital" Kite said who had been watching the duel

Kite's job has been very different to what Yuma, Yuto and Shay have been doing. Kite's been collecting Data from every major duelling company in the city trying to find traces of anything related to heartland or dimensional travel. So far only one company had shown any reason for suspicion, The Leo corporation.

"I think it's time I stopped sitting around and actually do something about this Leo corporation," Kite said to orbital as he looked at his deck

"What do you mean," Orbital asked

"After doing some research on the Leo corporation i found out that the most heavily guarded area is the lowest level of the main tower in the middle of the city. Now if there is anything for us to find here i believe that is where we 'll find something. So tonight I'm gonna go in and see what i can find" Kite responded

"But master k-k-kite that's really risky" Orbital told him with concern in his robotic voice

"Relax orbital i'll be in and out before they even know what hit them and if i'm not... well i might have to introduce them to my little friend," Kite said as he picked up galaxy-eyes photon dragons card

(Midnight, Leo duel school tower)

"Why do I always get stuck with the late night shifts" A guard complained as he stood in front of an elevator to the lower floors

"I don't know. But your complaining is getting annoying so please stop" The other guard complained

While the two guards were bickering a small cylindrical shaped item rolled onto the floor next to their feet. After a few seconds, the device created a large flash of light that lasted for about 7 seconds. When the flash ended the 2 guards were knocked out. Kite then came out from where he was hiding and walked past the 2 unconscious guards and stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lowest floor. The elevator then began to descend into the ground

"Orbital I'm in. Is there any indication that anyone knows that I'm here" Kite asked

"No Master K-k-kite there have been no security alerts as of yet" Orbital informed him

"Good Now I need you to upload the route I saved onto my duel disk " Kite instructed the robot

"Now uploa... Master kite someone is stopping the elevator." Orbital informed him

"What. At which floor" Kite asked

"6 floors above the lowest level," Orbital told him

"Great" Kite said to himself

A short time after the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Kite stepped out of the elevator cautiously. The room was pitch black so Kite could barely see 3 feet in front of him

"Orbital get me a map of this floor" Kite instructed the robot

"You need to... get ... trap," Orbitals said with static

"Orbital, Orbital. Damn signal must be bad down here" Kite said to himself

Lights in the room flashed on blinding kite momentarily. When he opened his eyes he noticed that he was standing on what looked like an action field

"A duel field" Kite questioned looking around

"Welcome my intruding friend" A voice boomed around the room

The source of the voice was a man in his early 30's with a white coat and black hair.

"Ok who are you and what do you want," Kite asked

"I could ask you the same thing. Then again I am the one who led you here" The person said

"Led me here" Kite questioned

"Oh, it was quite simple. We picked up on the fact that someone was trying to access our files. That's when I decided to set the trap. We gave you an access port to some false information about the tower and once I detected your entrance. I simply stopped your descent here" The figure explained

"That explains what you want but it doesn't explain who you are" Kite stated

"My name is Chase head of cyber security here at the Leo institute and now I've caught you I can't just let you go" Chase stated with a smirk

"What do you mean," Kite asked

"Simple that elevator behind you won't open or go up or down until I authorize it too and the only way for me to do that is for you to defeat me in a duel," Chase told Kite

"Alright then you've got yourself a duel" Kite hesitantly agreed. Only agreeing because he knew it was the only way out

"Alright then lets us begin. Set action field sanctuary of machinery" Chase announced

The field around them changed to what looked like a church but everything was cybernetic and high tech

"Alright if your gonna change things up then so am i. GO photon transformation" Kite announced as his black coat changed to a white and blue one and his new duel disk appeared on his arm

"I don't know what's with the getup but I do want to know one thing. What is your name trespasser" Chase asked

"The names Kite and that's all your getting," Kite told him

"Alright then kite are you ready," Chase asked

"I'm always ready" Kite replied confidently

"So let's duel," Both of them said simultaneously

Kite

LP: 4000

Chase

LP: 4000

"I'll start us off my draw" Kite announced

Kite

Hand: 6

"First off as I control no monsters I can special summon Photon thrasher to my field in attack mode" Kite announced

Photon Thrasher

Level: 4

Attack: 2100

"Next I summon Photon Crusher" Kite declared

Photon Crusher

Level: 4

Attack: 2000

"Now as I have two monsters with 2000 or more attack points out I can sacrifice them to summon an even stronger monster. Hope your ready cause this duel was over before it even began. I sacrifice these monsters to summon a monster more savage than a supernova. Arise Galaxy-eyes photon dragon" Kite cried

Galaxy-eyes photon dragon

Level: 8

Attack: 3000

"3000 attack points on the first turn. I'm almost impressed" Chase said studying galaxy-eyes

"Oh you will be but for now I play a card face down and end my turn," Kite told him

Kite

Hand: 2

"All right then it's my go I draw" Chase announced

Chase

Hand: 6

Life points: 4000

"I begin by summoning Cyber Dragon" Chase cried

Cyber Dragon

Level: 5

Attack: 2100

"Hold on how can you summon a level 5 without a sacrifice?" Kite asked confused

"Simple my cyber dragon has a similar effect to that of your photon thrasher. It can special summon it's self if you control a monster and I don't. But it won't be alone for long because next, I'm normal summoning cyber dragon drei" Chase continued

Cyber Dragon Drei

Level : 4

Attack : 1800

"Drei's effect now activate's increasing its level by one" Chase announced

Cyber Dragon Drei

Level: 5

"Two level 5's so that means" Kite's realised

"I overlay level 5 cyber dragon and cyber dragon drei in order to build the overlay network and XYZ summon cyber dragon nova" Chase cried

Cyber Dragon Nova

Rank : 5

OLU : 2

Attack : 2100

"I've seen worse" Kite told him

"Oh really you won't have after I activate nova's ability by detaching an overlay unit I can summon a cyber dragon from my grave. So by detatching cyber dragon, I can summon it to my field in attack mode" Chase told him

Cyber dragon nova

OLU : 2

Cyber dragon

Level : 5

Attack : 2100

"Next i'm going to unleash the strongest monster in my deck," Chase told kite

"Bring it," Kite told him not backing down

"I will now Nova invoke the power of the infinity core inside you and upgrade to a new power level beyond infinity. Come forth Cyber Dragon Infinity" Chase cried

Cyber Dragon Infinity

Rank: 6

OLU: 2

Attack: 2100

"So all it did was gain a rank" Kite observed

"Oh, it did so much more. To begin with, I can now target one attack position monster on the field and equip it to infinity as an overlay unit. So I choose my cyber dragon" Chase told him

Cyber Dragon infinity

OLU : 3

"Next infinity gains 200 attack points for every Overlay unit it has" Chase explained

Cyber dragon infinity

Attack: 2700

"Next I'm going to activate the spell overlay machine now I can attach two machine type monsters to infinity from my deck as overlay units" Chase announced

Cyber Dragon Infinity

OLU: 5

Attack: 3100

"Now go infinity attack Galaxy-Eyes photon dragon with Infinity Blaze" Chase announced

"I play my trap lumenize, With it, your attack is negated and Galaxy-eyes gains attack points equal to your infinity's Now you could use infinity's effect to negate this but then infinity would be destroyed due to it losing 200 attack points," Kite said with a smirk

Galaxy-eyes photon dragon

Attack: 6100

"How did you," Chase asked shocked that kite knew infinity's effect

"I fought stronger monsters thaan that and won. Compared to them your monster is nothing" Kite said with a smirk

"Grr i end my turn" Chase replied

Chase

Hand : 3

Life points: 4000

"This is the guy who was supposed to stop me. Pathetic. My go draw" Kite said

Kite

Hand : 3

Life points: 4000

"I start with the spell galaxy nebula now by banishing a light monster in my grave galaxy-eyes gains attack points equal to that monsters attack points until the end of the turn. So I banish photon thrasher to give Galaxy-eyes 2100 more attack points until the end of this turn" Kite announced

Galaxy-eyes photon dragon

Attack: 8200

"8200 attack points" Chase exclaimed taking a step back

"That's right and now it's time for me to put them to use. Go galaxy-eyes attack cyber dragon infinity and end this in one strike. Photon stream of destruction" Kite cried

Chase

LP : 0

Kite: otk

"Why you" Chase growled at kite

"I won the duel so are you gonna let me leave or not," Kite asked

Chase glared at him for a few seconds before pressing a button opening the door to the elevators before passing out. Kite then walked up to him and searched his pockets and found a flash drive

"I'll take this" Kite told his unconscious opponent as he walked towards the elevator

"Orbital do you read me," Kite asked his robot assistant

"Yes master kite but are you ok" Orbital asked

"I fine orbital. What's the status on Leo's security?" Kite asked

"There's a large team of Leo security waiting in front of the ground floor elevator" Orbital informed him

"Really alright then orbital. Change the elevators stop to the top floor" Kite told him

(5 minutes later, top of L.D.S tower)

Kite exited the elevator and began to walk towards the edge of the building

"Orbital whats your E.T.A" Kite asked

"About 5 minutes " the robotic voice replied

"Stop right there" 3 voices yelled at him

Kite turned around and saw Julia,Kit and dipper standing behind him

"Leo students really that's the best akaba's got" Kite said to himself

"You know Declan" Kit asked curiously"

"That doesn't matter were here to stop you by any means necessary" Julia stated

"Alright if you insist ." Kite responded with a smirk as he activated his duel disk

"You wanna duel. Hah bring it on" Dipper replied with a smirk

All 3 leo duelists activated there duel disks as they prepared to duel

"This should be interesting. My go i draw" Kite spoke

(5 minutes later)

The 3 leo duelists are incredibly beaten up with no monsters on the field while kite hasn't even take a scratch and has galaxy-eyes , Photon thrasher and galaxy knight on his field

Turn 10

Dipper,

Life points : 300

Julia

Life points : 100

Kit

Life points : 400

Kite

Life Points : 4000

"This is the best leo has" Kite asked with a smirk

"Damn you" Kit growled

"Whatever. I now play the spell photon gift. Now by tributing two photon or galaxy monsters galaxy-eyes can attack in their places. So i now tribute thrasher and galaxy knight to do just that" Kite told them

"Wha.. what?" Julia said weakly

"Galaxy-eyes end them. Photon stream of destruction" Kite cried

Kit,Julia,Dipper

Life points : 0

Kite: win

"We lost" Julia said weakly

"Don't feel to humiliated. You won't remember a thing." Kite told them

"Huh" Kit responded

"Photon flash" Kite yelled as his duel disk gave of a large flash of light

When the light faded the 3 Leo duelists were knocked out and Kite was walking away

"Im now inbound Master K-K-Kite" Orbital told him

"Freeze" A voice yelled

Leo secruity had finally made their way onto the room and now had him surronded

"Were going to have to ask you to stand down" One of them said

"And what let you take me in" Kite responded

"Stand down or we will use force" The same guy said

"Yeah ill take my chances" Kite told them as he stepped of the edge of the building

The soilders were shocked as the thought Kite had actually just jumped of the building. Their shock was replaced with a different kind of shock as kite flew back up with orbital on his back as his glider form

"See you later" Kite told them with a smirk as he flew away

"Mr akaba he got away" The leader of the squad said

"That is disapointing but it matters not" Declan's voice replied through the radio

(With declan)

"He got away after stealing something from our head of security sir how can you be so calm" Declans assistant cluade asked

"He may of gotten away with that flashdrive but what he doesn't know is that flash drive has a tracer in it. So as soon as he plugs it in we'll be led right to him" Declan responded calmly

"And what about that energy signature we picked up from that dragon" Claude asked him

"It's interesting. However i belive we will only be able to learn more about this energy from the source. Claude i think its time we started investigating these individuals" Declan told him

There was a screen infront of them and on it were the Faces of Yuma,Kite and Tori. As well as Yuto and Shay's masked faces


	8. Chapter 8: Making a plan

(You show, 3 days after Yuya, Yuma and Declan's duel)

"Utopia go end this with rising sun slash and as it's equipped with utopian mirror match and your monster is an xyz monster your monster is destroyed and I take no damage " Yuma cried

"I don' think so ill use absolute dragon's ability by using one overlay unit it negates your attack and summons odd-eyes pendulum dragon from my graveyard" Yuya announced

(In the stands)

"How long have they been practising" Ally asked

"For hours now. Both of them want to be ready for the next match with Declan" Tori told him

"Yeah that guy freaked me out I mean look at how powerful he was" Fredrick stated

"Yeah he fusion, synchro and XYZ summoned all in one duel" Tate agreed

"What's more worrying is though is how he pendulum summoned" Sora chipped in

"Before that, we thought only Yuya could pendulum summon but now we know that Declan can do it to" Zuzu agreed

(Back on the battlefield)

"I activate the spell double or nothing now utopias attack points are doubled and it can attack again" Yuma announced

Number 39: utopia

Atk: 5000

"Let's try this one more time utopia. Attack with rising sun double slash" Yuma cried

"I activate absolute dragons ability one more time" Yuya announced

Odd-eyes absolute dragon

OLU : 0

"I play the quick-play spell utopian lost magic now be detatching one overlay unit from utopia I can use the effect of one spell in my grave and I choose double or nothing so you know what that means," Yuma told him

"Oh no" Yuya realised

Number 39: Utopia

OLU: 1

Atk: 10000

"Utopia end this rising sun slash" Yuma cried

Yuya

Life points : 0

Yuma: Win

"Oh man I lost again," Yuya said to himself

"Hey that was a tough duel you're getting a lot better," Yuma told him

"You think," Yuya asked

"Definitely, Next time either of us takes on Declan he won't know what hit him," Yuma said

(Back in the stands)

"And that's another loss for Yuya" Sora stated

"And he was so close to" Zuzu agreed

That statement was true. On the turn, Yuma had won he only had 400 life points left and nothing on his field while Yuya had 3200 life points left. Luckily Yuma had drawn a spell that let him summon out utopia and win the duel

"It's nice to see Yuma getting pumped for the concept of a duel again," Tori thought to herself before realising she had a message

When she read the message it was from Kite and all it said was

Urgent

I need everyone to meet me at the usual spot right away. If you're not here in the next hour then I will personally come and drag you here my self

K

"Yuma we've got to go. We have a meeting to get to" Tori called to him

Yuma got a serious look on his face "Be there in a minute Tori" He called to her as he began to walk away from the duel arena

(30 minutes later. Cafe meeting area)

"Kite what did you want" Yuma asked as he walked over to their usual table

"Sit down and be quiet. We need to wait for Yuto and Shay to get here before we begin" Kite told them

"Geez you never lighten up do you," Yuma said sarcastically

"That's Kite for you" Yuto added as he and shay sat down at the table

"Good your here" Kite acknowledged

"Well yeah you said it was urgent" Shay argued

"It is so let's get down to business, shall we. Last night I performed a stealth op into Leo tower and i..." Kite started

"Woah Woah Woah your broke into the Leo institutes main tower" Yuto asked

"By yourself" Yuma added

"Yes . It was a stealth op i needed to be discreet. Anyways I didn't get what I wanted but what I did get was this" Kite said as he placed the flash drive he had retrieved on the table

"A flash drive" Tori observed

"So what was on it" Shay asked

"This was" Kite said as he turned his laptop screen around to show them what was on it

"Blueprints" Yuto asked confused

"Not just blueprints. These are blueprints for a dimensional teleporter" Kite told them

"What" all of them simultaneously said

"So this means they are the ones who attacked heartland" Tori observed

"Not necessarily. We don't have enough solid evidence, however, this greatly increases the chances" Kite explained

"Then I say we storm the Leo tower and ask Declan himself" Yuma declared

"Yuma" Tori exclaimed shocked

"What the Leo duelists are pushovers compared to us, we've got the manpower to pull it off and its the easiest way of getting straight to Declan" Yuma explained his idea

"That won't work Yuma. After my break in their probably going to be expecting us and if we're wrong then an attack will completely blow our cover" Kite countered

"Then what do you suggest" Yuma argued

"Simple, You're going to enter the Arc-league championship" Kite told him

"The arc-league championship. Whats that? " Yuma asked curiously

"It's a tournament that taking place in this city. The winner of it gets to meet and duel Declan Akaba" Kite told him

"So if I enter the tournament and win I'll get the chance to take down Akaba?" Yuma asked

"Exactly. Unfortunately, you need to have dueled at least 20 opponents with a 60 percent win ratio" Kite told him

"20 victories but since I've got here I've only duelled around 7 times and I've only won 6 of them. The other ended with Declan's surrender but I'm guessing that counts either way" Yuma told him

"I know that's why you and tori and going to enter the battle royale tournament that starts two day's from now. It's a tournament that takes place in a forest outside of the city where action cards are laid out all around the place. 50 duelists go in. Whoever wins has a free pass into the arc-league championship" Kite explained

"So we're entering a tournament" Yuma asked kite to confirm

"Are you sure I'm the one who should enter. I mean ever since Yuma's been teaching me I've gotten better but I'm not sure I'm ready for a tournament like this" Tori told them

"Yuma's been teaching you to duel," Yuto asked

"Yeah I have" Yuma responded

(Flashback, First day in the new dimension. After Yuma and Yuya's first duel)

"Hey Yuma" Tori said to Yuma as he was currently going through his deck

"What's up" Yuma responded

"I was wondering if you could teach me to duel" Tori asked

" I thought you already knew how to do duel," Yuma asked curiously

"Not just regular duel. Like duel as well as People like you and kite do" Tori clarified

"What brought this on," Yuma asked

"To be honest I'm sick and tired of just sitting on the sidelines while you do all the work I want to be able to help," Tori told him

"I don't know. I don't want to put you in that kind of danger" Yuma told her

"Yeah but at least this way I'll have a way of defending myself" Tori argued

"Are you sure?" Yuma asked her

"Absolutely" Tori answered

"Well ... alright then" Yuma reluctantly agreed

(End of flashback)

"Of course your ready and you never know it might just be me duelling you in the finals," Yuma told her

"But.. ok fine" Tori said giving up

"Then that's settled you have two day's to prepare," Kite confirmed

"You got it. " Yuma said

"Anyways Yuma we need to go. Remember Yuya and Zuzu wanted to hang out today" Tori reminded him

"Oh right. I'll see you guys later" Yuma told his team

"Alright then," Kite responded allowing them to go

"Good luck," Yuto told the two of them

"Like we'll need it," Yuma said as he and tori left

"When are you gonna tell him kite?" Shay asked

"When he needs to know for now we need him focused on getting to Declan," Kite told shay

"I agree with Shay. He deserves to know that Declan Akaba is not our enemy" Yuto stated

"I know, But we know what the plan is and we need Yuma to stick to it. Believe me, I feel as bad about it and what you two have been doing to draw him out as well. But it needs to be done" Kite explained

(The park, 30 minutes after Yuma and Tori left the meeting)

"And that's how I kicked Yuya's butt even when he had pendulum cards," Zuzu said finishing her story causing everyone to laugh except for Yuya

"Hey, I didn't know how they worked back then." Yuya countered

"Don't worry it happens to the best of us. Before I got utopia I was terrible at the game" Yuma explained trying to cheer Yuya up

"It's true he had a losing streak of around 20 duels" Tori confirmed while giggling

"It was more around 25 actually," Yuma said silently causing every to laugh

"I can't imagine you being bad at duelling though Yuma I mean look at how easily you beat that Dipper guy," Yuya said to him

"Well we've all gotta start somewhere," Yuma told him

"So anyways are you two planning on entering the arc-league championship," Yuya asked

"Uhh yeah, we are. Wait are you guys entering to" Tori asked

"Of course we are. I've already got all the wins I need to enter" Zuzu confirmed

"I'll be entering as well. I just need four more wins and I'm good to go. What about you two?" Yuya asked

"Me and Tori are entering the forest battle royale to try and get a place" Yuma explained

"You're entering the forest battle royale," Zuzu asked with a surprised look on her face

"Uh yeah is there something unusual about that" Yuma asked

"Yeah, the people hosting the battle royale only let really skilled duelists in. You two are really lucky. I would've loved to compete" Yuya explained

"Akaba told them to let us." Yuma thought realising what had happened

"Well I guess we have our work cut out for us then," Tori said chuckling nervously

"Ill say" Zuzu agreed

The four of them spent the next hour or so hanging out and talking about whatever came to mind.

(3 hours later, Yuma and Tori's apartment, Yuma's room)

"Goodnight Tori" Yuma called to her

Yuma walked into his room and put his duel disk on the ground before sitting down

"Hey astral," He said

"You called" Astral responded coming out of the key

"I'm worried about this tournament why would Akaba just let us in," Yuma asked

"I am not sure. It appears that he plans to test you" Astral said giving his input

"Yeah, that would make sense. but I feel like there's more to it" Yuma explained

"What do you mean"Astral asked

"During our duel. I was the focus of all of his most aggressive moves. He kept pressing me. It was like he was trying to push me to my limit. Fortunately, he didn't." Yuma told him

"It appears that he may have caught on to the fact that you and Tori are not normal duelists" Astral observed

"Yeah well there's only one way to find out and that's to win this thing and ask Akaba himself" Yuma stated as he took out utopia's card and looked at it

"Indeed" Astral agreed

(2 days later. )

"This is it," Yuma said to himself

"Good luck you two" Yuya called to them

"We'll be cheering for you," Zuzu told them

"Thanks you guys" Tori called back to them

In the last two days, Yuma and Tori have been duelling non-stop in order to practice for this tournament. In those two days, Tori had noticeably gotten better for the practice. But this was it. The battle royale had arrived.

"Well you ready Tori" Yuma

"More than ever" Tori confirmed

With that the walked into the plane in front of them

(5 minutes after takeoff)

"You nervous" Yuma asked Tori

"A little but don't worry. I know I'll make it to the final two and get to kick your butt there" Tori

Responded confidently

"We'll see about that" Yuma told her

The screens in front of them then lit up and Nico smiley appeared

"Hello, duelists and welcome to the forest battle royale. I'm Nico Smiley and I'm here to explain the rules. All 50 of you will be ejected from the plane and will parachute down into the forest. From there each duelist must play their hand as if it was their first turn. From their, they must go through the forest and find the other competitors. The duelist who find their opponent gets to go first. but be careful with your life points. Your field and life points will carry over from each duel so be conservative with your plays. So without further adieu let the duels begin you will be ejected in 30 seconds" Nico explained

"Wait ejected," Tori said with a terrified look on her face

"You still not nervous," Yuma asked with a smirk on his face

"Oh shut i... ahhhhh" Tori shouted as she and Yuma were ejected

(3 minutes later)

"Woahhhhhhh" Yuma shouted as he finally hit the ground

"Well that could have gone better" Astral said sarcastically leaving the key

"No kidding" Yuma agreed

"Alright we should begin," Astral told him

"Oh right let's do this, I draw," Yuma said

"I summon Goblindbergh to the field and then use your special ability to bring out ganbara knight." Yuma cried

Goblindbergh

Level: 4

Attack: 1400

Ganbara Knight

Level: 4

Atk : 0

"Now I overlay level 4 Goblindberh with level 4 Ganbara knight with these two monsters I build the overlay network and XYZ summon number 39: utopia" Yuma cried

Number 39 : utopia

Rank : 4

Attack : 2500

OLU: 2

"I then play 1 card face down, That should do it," Yuma said as he finished

"Indeed now let us go and find our opponents" Astral stated

Yuma began to walk but then a huge beam of red energy caused an explosion not far off

"Woah what the" Yuma shouted confused

"Quick there may be trouble," astral told him

"Right" Yuma agreed as he ran towards where they energy beam was

(10 minutes later)

Yuma had been running with utopia and astral following him when he finally came to a clearing and what he saw shocked him. 8 duelists were lying on the ground defeated and in the middle of the stood a girl with a red hooded cloak on and a large dragon behind her. She hadn't lost a single life point

"What the, What did you do?" Yuma asked

"I did what I was meant to do. Crush anyone who stands in my way and now your in my way. Prepare to duel" She stated

"Bring it on uhh what's your name? ," Yuma asked

"I am Rose," She told him simply

"Alright then Rose you better be ready because me and utopia are," He told her

"I am always prepared and so is my moonlight blood dragon," She said readying herself

"So let's duel" They both yelled

(Authors note)

So the Forest battle royale begins. This is going to be a 3 to four chapter thing so get ready for a long ride. Also as of now, I am going to be responding to reviews in this segment so if you have any questions but there was only one review last time so let's get to it

Menatron the angel of ideas

vERY Well done as always. Would have liked to see CYBER TWIN and CYBER END though.

Oh don't worry we're not done with chase or the cyber archetype let's just say they may or may not be playing a bigger role later on

But until then I will see you guys in the next chapter. See you guys then


	9. Chapter 9 : First Blood

(Battle Royale tournament)

"Go vorse raider attack and crush him" A duelist cried

Opponent

life points : 0

"Ha how pathetic," The duelist said to himself as he left the site of the duel

After walking for a bit he saw a girl with no monsters walking through the forest

"Ha this one should be easy vorse raider attack" He yelled

His monster rushed in to attack but a hole in the ground opened and vorse raider fell into it

"What the" The duelist exclaimed

"You really thought that would work" The girl responded with a smirk

"What did you do," He asked

"Simple I used the trap Hidden trap hole. Which banishes a monster with 1800 or more attack points when it attacks" She responded

"What" He responded

"But hey you found me so it's your move even if it is your main phase 2 now" The girl who was now revealed to be Tori responded

"Grr fine I summon Battle ox" He announced

Battle Ox

Attack: 1700

"Nice try but I've got another trap bottomless trap it, as you summoned a monster with over 1500 attack points its now banished" She announced

"I end my turn," He said dejectedly

Opponent

Life points: 1500

Hand: 5

"All right then my draw" Tori said

Tori

Life points: 4000

Hand: 2

"Wait you had five cards set down," The duelist asked shocked

"I wouldn't worry about that this duel is over now. I summon traptrix myrmeleo" Tori announced

Traptrix Myrmeleo

Level: 4

Attack: 1600

"Now her effect activates allowing me to add a hole trap card from my deck to my hand like another bottomless trap hole. I now set it face down but that doesn't matter because Myrmeleo is now going to attack you directly and end this duel" She cried

"Wait no," He said

"Oh yes go poisonous pitfall" She cried

Opponent

Life points : 0

Tori

Life points: 4000

"That was easy enough. Thanks for the extra trap hole though I appreciate it" She said as she walked away

(With Yuma and Rose)

"Hope you're ready because as I found you I get to move first" Yuma announced

"Go right ahead" She responded calmly

"Alright then my draw" Yuma said as he drew his card

Yuma

Life points: 4000

Hand: 4

"I'll begin by summoning out Gagaga Girl" Yuma cried

Gagaga Girl

Level : 3

Attack: 1000

"Not so fast i activate one of my moonlight blood dragons special ability. If you summon a monster that's level 7 or below it's immediately destroyed and you take damage equal to its attack points" Rose announced

"What," Yuma said with shock

Yuma

Life Points: 3000

"This is bad" Yuma stated

"Indeed you cannot summon anything below level 7 and because we need monsters that are below level 7 to xyz summon some of our strongest monsters we are in a difficult situation" Astral observed

"She got to summon that thing before the duel even began and it puts anyone in this type of setting at a major disadvantage" Yuma agreed

"We should try and destroy it as soon as possible" Astral concluded

"Right let me check it's stats" Yuma agreed

Moonlight Blood Dragon

Synchro Monster

Level: 7

Attack: 2400

"Alright utopia can take it out easily," Yuma said

"Indeed but it could have a special ability protecting it," Astral told him

"There's only one way to find out. Go utopia attack Moonlight blood dragon with rising sun slash" Yuma cried

"I don't think so I active my blood dragons special ability when it's attacked by a monster that's level or rank is lower than it's level the attack is negated and that monster gains one blood counter" Rose cried

"Level or rank," Astral asked

Number 39: utopia

Blood counters: 1

"What's a blood counter," Yuma asked

"Simple for every blood counter you monster has it loses 1000 attack points and it also can't attack or change it's battle position and if your monster attack points end up hitting zero then it's destroyed," Rose told him

Number 39: utopia

Attack: 1500

"Well, that's not good. I place one card face down and end my turn. Your go" He told her

Yuma

Life points: 4000

Hand: 2

"Is that the best you can do. Is my move" She cried as she drew her card

Rose

Life points: 4000

Hand: 4

"I'll begin with continuous spell moonlight sacrifice. Now once per turn, I can draw one card and if its a monster, one monster you control gains blood counters equal to its level. If not then I take 1000 points of damage" She told him

"Great" Yuma replied sarcastically

"So here we go and what do you know its level 2 blood angler which means utopia gets 2 blood counters" She declared

Number 39: Utopia

Blood Counters : 3

Attack Points : 0

"And now another of my blood dragons ability activates if a monsters attack points drop to 0 its destroyed" She declared

"Oh no" Yuma responded shocked

"Oh yes" She confirmed

"Great I lost utopia and I can't summon anything else that's in my hand what am I going to do," Yuma thought

"I now summon blood angler" She declared

Blood Angler

Level: 2

Attack : 0

"0 attacks points" Yuma asked

"True but its effect allows me to tribute it a double blood dragons attack points," She told him

"What," Yuma said in shock

"You were as easy to beat as the rest of them. Go Moonlight blood dragon attack him directly. Crimson Blood Beam" Rose cried

"I don't think so I've got a trap go damage diet. With this trap all damage I take this turn in cut in half" Yuma declared

Yuma

Life Points: 600

"You survived by the skin of your teeth. I set one card face down. It's your last turn make it count" She said confidently

Rose

Life Points: 4000

Hand: 2

"Ok it's my go I draw," Yuma said

Yuma

Life points: 600

Hand : 3

"This is bad as long as that dragons out I can't beat it with anything below level or rank seven. But nearly my entire deck is below level seven. Wait that's it" Yuma thought

"Are you gonna make your move?" She asked impatiently

"I activate my spell level program now any monster that is summoned to my field has its level doubled," Yuma told her

"I see" Rose responded with little to no emotion

"I now summon Gagaga Magician" Yuma announced

Gagaga Magician

Level : 8 (After Level Program)

Attack : 1500

"Next I summon Kagetokage due to its special ability" Yuma continued

Kagetokage

Level : 8(After level program)

Attack : 1400

"Hope your ready Rose because this next move is gonna be a good one because I'm taking a page out of a friends book for this next move I overlay level 8 Gagaga magician and level 8 Kagetokage. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network. Monster from the utopic galaxy use your power to help defeat our enemies and win this I xyz summon. Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy" Yuma Cried

Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy

Rank: 8

Attack: 3000

OLU : 2

"That is one big monster," Rose said her confidence wavering for the first time

"It's a big monster whos rank 8 so you can't use blood counters to stop it" Yuma responded with a smirk

"Grr" Rose growled under her breath

"Now go Hope Harbinger attack Moonlight Blood Dragon. Rising Stream of Destruction" Yuma Cried

Rose

Life points: 3400

"Im Mildly impressed" She responded calmly

"You should be I activate the face-down spell Utopian resource generator. Now I can return an xyz monster from my graveyard to my extra deck to draw one card for every rank it has. However, I can't summon any more monsters this turn. So i return utopia to my extra deck to draw four cards" Yuma explained

"Interesting" Rose commented

"I play one card face down and end my turn" Yuma announced

Yuma

Life Points: 600

Hand : 3

"My turn draw" Rose announced

Rose

Life Points: 3600

Hand : 3

"I summon blood reaper and due to its special ability I can special summon it while there are no monsters on my field,"She said

Blood Reaper

Tuner

Level: 3

Attack: 900

"It's effect now activates I can summon a Blood Monster From my graveyard with no attack points or special abilities so welcome back moonlight blood dragon" She cried

Moonlight blood dragon

Level: 10

Attack: 2400

"Oh great," Yuma said sarcastically

"This is strange why would she summon it back with no attack or defence points" Astral observed

"I hope you're ready because I'm about to crush you" Rose stated

"Bring it" Yuma responded

"I will I tune level 3 blood reaper with the level 7 Moonlight Blood Dragon" She cried as she was surrounded by a red aura

"Not good" Yuma stated

"Monster of dark destruction use your might to overwhelm our enemies and use your power to make them realize that this fight was their worst mistake. I synchro summon level 10 Crescent Moonlight Blood Dragon" She cried

Crescent Moonlight Blood Dragon

Level: 10

Attack: 3000

"A level 10 monster" Yuma stated shocked

"This is most troubling," Astral said stating the obvious

"My dragons effect now activates when its summoned you take 1000 points of damage for every card in your graveyard, " She announced

"I have five cards in my graveyard, Goblindberg, Ganbara Knight, Gagaga girl, Damage Diet and Utopian Resource generator" Yuma confirmed

"So that's four thousand points of damage" She announced

"It would be if I didn't use the second ability of resource generator. By banishing it from my graveyard along with two monsters I get to draw two cards" Yuma announced

"So the 1000 points of damage is still enough to finish you off" Rose stated

"I now activate the second ability of damage diet by banishing it from the grave all effect damage I take this turn is cut in half. But now this nothing in the graveyard so I take no damage" Yuma countered

"Perfect you played right into my hands," Rose said with a smirk

"What," Yuma asked confused

"You seem my dragon gains 1000 attack points for every banished card" She Explained

Crescent Moonlight Blood Dragon

Attack: 7000

"And my dragons not done. You see I can now discard one card to summon a blood drop token to your field with 0 attack points in attack position" She announced

Blood Drop Token

Level: 1

Attack : 0

"This is not good if that dragon attacks the token we lose the duel," Yuma thought

"Crescent Moonlight go ahead and attack that blood drop token. Crescent Blood Beam" She cried

"I don't think so" Yuma Stated

"Huh," Rose asked stopping in her tracks

"I activate hope harbingers special ability. By using one overlay unit it changes the attack target to its self but then I activate the trap number alliance. With it I pick 3 monsters in my extra deck you pick one and its attacks points are added to hope harbinger the other two go to the graveyard. So go ahead take your pick" Yuma said

"Ok fine the middle one." She said

"Alright then the monster you chose was number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction so hope harbinger gains 3000 attack points but I can increase that even higher by banishing number alliance from my graveyard this gives hope harbinger and extra 2000 attack points" Yuma cried

"Oh no" Rose exclaimed

Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy

Attack : 8000

Rose

Life Points: 2600

"I... I end my turn" Rose said

"All right here we go my draw," Yuma said

Yuma

Life Points: 600

Hand : 3

"I activate the spell number rejuvenation this lets me tribute hope harbinger and gain life points equal to its attack points" Yuma announced

Yuma

Life Points: 3600

"I now activate the spell dimension xyz. With it, I can use monsters in my graveyard to xyz summon. So I overlay gagaga magician and the kagetokage in my graveyard. With the two monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon number 39: utopia" Yuma cried

Number 39: Utopia

Rank: 4

Attack: 2500

OLU: 2

"It's just like when the duel began" Rose commented

"Only were both a little worse for wear" Yuma joked

"As much as I hate to admit it. It's been fun Yuma" Rose stated

"Yeah this duel has been so back and forth but now it's time for it to come to a close. Utopia attack and finish this duel with one last strike. Rising sun slash" Yuma cried

"I use the trap moonlight ritual this lets me summon back moonlight blood dragon by paying 2000 life points but with no attack points or special abilities," Rose said

Moonlight Blood Dragon

Level : 7

Attack : 0

Rose

Life points: 600

"But why I was going to use double or nothing as an attack buff to win why did she lower her own life points when she'll still take the damaged," Yuma asked himself as utopias attack landed

Rose

Life points : 0

Yuma

Life points : 3600

"Rose are you ok" Yuma called to her

"I'm fine, Listen to Yuma you better not lose. Because you beat me and if you lose that therefore looks bad on me " She responded

"You got it" Yuma responded

"Good now get going" She responded

"This is strange during the duel she was almost completely emotionless but now she's acting friendly as Tori does. I wonder if this connected to the strange aura that dragon gave of" Astral thought

"Well see you Rose," Yuma said as he ran off to continue the battle royale

After he ran off rose's smile faded and she raised her duel disk to talk

"Mr Akaba I have confirmation that one of the sources of the powerful xyz energy we detected is coming from Yuma tsukamo" Rose spoke into her duel disk

"Excellent work rose. You may no return to base. Your colleges will handle the rest"Declan's voice responded from his duel disk

(With tori)

"Man this is getting boring," She said to herself as she walked through the forest having duelled no one since her duel with the duelist who attacked her earlier

"Hello duelists, In the past hour 15 duelists have been defeated which means there are only 35 left so you better be ready cause I doubt any of the remaining duelists are pushovers" Nico smiley's voice came in with another status report

"35 left huh they must be really good," Tori thought-out out loud

"Why not find out for yourself young lady," A voice said

Tori turned around and saw a boy who was around 17 with a black jacket and shirt on and a pair of jeans

"Who are you," Tori asked

"My name is Blake and you," He asked

"Tori" She replied

"A wonderful name indeed but we both know why we are here" he responded as he raised his duel disk

"You're on" Tori agreed

"Duel" the both shouted

(Authors Note)

Yuma has defeated Rose and the first part of the battle royale has ended. But declan has people in the tournament to watch Yuma and how he duels

Remember as I said this is a 3 to 4 chapter thing that I'm going to be releasing over the next few weeks so get ready for a long ride anyways there were no things I could respond to in the reviews this time but I do want to thank menatron for his review. I hope rose didn't disappoint and know we're not done with her yet. So until then, I'll see you guys in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10 : Traps of the ancients

(Battle Royale tournament, With Yuma)

"Utopia take them down rising sun slash" Yuma cried

Opponents

Life Points : 0

Yuma: 3600

"Three down thirty-two left to go" Yuma said

"Indeed but the remaining duelists aren't going to be easy to beat. We must be ready" Astral observed

"Right" Yuma agreed

(With tori)

"I found you so I will be taking the first move" Blake stated drawing his card

"Go right ahead" Tori confirmed

Blake

Hand: 3

Life points: 4000

"I will begin by activating the spell card polymerization" Blake began

"A fusion summon," Tori said calmly

"That's right and with it I'll fuse my ancient gear soldier and ancient gear beast. I fusion summon an ancient beast that will strike fear into my enemies. I fusion summon ancient gear howitzer" Blake Cried

Ancient Gear Howitzer

Level: 8

Defence: 1800

"Ancient ..gear," Tori said with a scared look on her face as she remembered the monsters that were used to attack heartland

"That's right and this one is a real terror. But first, I'll use its special ability. You see now it can hit you for 1000 points of damage without even attacking" Blake announced

Tori

Life Points: 3000

"Grr" Tori responded

"I now activate my face down card ancient draw now I can draw one card for each ancient gear in my graveyard. " Blake announced

Blake

Hand: 2

"From there I will end my turn" Blake announced

Blake

Life Points: 4000

Hand: 2

"Alright my go" Tori stated as she drew her card

Tori

Life Points: 3000

Hand: 2

"Alright think about this Tori. You've got one monster on the field with myrmeleo. You've got four cards face down and have another myrmeleo as well as traptrix blossom in should be able to beat him this turn" She thought to her self

"Are you gonna make your move?" Blake asked

"ugh yeah. I summon Another Traptrix myrmeleo" She cried

Traptrix Myrmeleo

Level: 4

Attack: 1600

"Her effect then activates letting me add a trap hole from my deck to my hand but that can wait because now I overlay my two mymeleo to build the overlay network. now watch as a new flower blooms onto the battlefield who's destruction and chaos will leave you trapped. I xyz summon Traptrix Rafflesia!" She cried

Traptrix Rafflesia

Rank : 4

Attack : 300

OLU : 2

"Attack mode with those attack points are you serious" Blake asked smirking

"Deadly because now I'm activating the face-down spell traptrix pollen poison now until the end of your turn all of my traptrix monsters gain attack points equal to their defence points until the end of your turn" Tori announced

Traptrix Rafflesia

Attack: 2800

"And to follow that up I activate the spell traptrix blossom now by banishing every trap in my graveyard rafflesia's attack points are doubled," Tori told blake

Traptrix rafflesia

Attack: 5600

"Now I'll activate blossoms graveyard effect. we both draw one card and then reveal it if its a monster that's level four or below we can summon it however its a spell every monster we have out is destroyed" Tori explained

"Quite a high risk for such a small payoff" Blake observed

"I'll take my chances," Tori told him

"Very well" He replied

"Draw" they both yelled

"I got level four traptrix attrax" Tori declared

Traptrix Atrax

Level: 4

Attack: 1800

"And I drew level four ancient gear frame" Blake announced

Ancient gear frame

Level: 4

Attack: 1600

"Next ill use rafflesias special ability with it by using one overlay unit I can activate one trap hole from my deck and I got the perfect one treacherous trap hole. now I can destroy two monsters on the field. So say goodbye to howitzer and frame" Tori announced

"Interesting" Blake observed

"Now you're wide open for me to end this" Tori stated

"Sorry to burst your bubble buy my howitzer isn't affected by your card effects," Blake told her

"Well that's fine because my pollen poison is still in effect so attrax gains attack points equal to its defence points" Tori responded

Traptrix Atrax

Attack: 2800

"Now go attrax attack and destroy howitzer entrapping webs" Tori cried

"Grr" Blake grunted

"And now your wide open to an attack from rafflesia," Tori said confidently

"You efforts have been valiant but you are no threat to me. I activate howitzers effect when it's destroyed I can summon any ancient gear monster from my deck ignoring it's summoning conditions. So i summon level eight ancient gear golem" Blake cried

Ancient Gear Golem

Level: 8

Attack: 3000

"Not that monster," Tori said to herself as she started trembling due to the bad memories that monster brought

"That's right" Blake responded with a smirk

(With Yuma)

"Yuma look," Astral told him

"Huh," Yuma said as he looked up

When he looked up he saw the towering behemoth that is ancient gear golem

"No way it's that monster" Yuma said shocked

"We must go. I sense something strange" Astral told him

"Right " Yuma agreed as he ran towards it

(With tori)

"It doesn't matter what monster you summon rafflesia will still take it down go rafflesia" Tori cried

"Not so fast i play the trap ancient gear factory. With this trap, I'm allowed to fusion summon an ancient gear monster during your turn by banishing monsters on my field and in my graveyard. So i banish ancient gear golem, Soldier and beast. With these monsters, I fusion summon the ultimate mechanised machine. Appear ultimate ancient gear golem" He cried

Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem

Level: 10

Attack: 4400

"And what more is it can't be destroyed in battle this turn," Blake told her

Tori didn't respond as she just stared at the monster that played a huge part in destroying her home

Blake

Life points: 2800

"Are you going to do anything?" Blake asked

"I end my turn," Tori said still staring at the monster

Tori

Life Points: 3000

Hand : 1

(At you show)

Everyone at you show is watching Tori's duel on a tv

"Man that guy really played Tori" Sora observed

"Yeah he made it so everything tori did was useless" Yuya agreed

"Wait somethings wrong" Skip said

"Huh what do you mean dad," Zuzu asked

"Remember during tori's first duel she set an extra copy of bottomless trap hole. Well if she would've activated that when the golem attacked she would have destroyed it and won the duel. But she didn't it's almost like she's distracted in some way" Skip observed

"Yeah you right" Zuzu agreed

(With Blake and Tori)

"Very well then it is my turn. I draw" Blake declared

Blake

Life Points: 2800

Hand: 1

"And don't forget that blossoms effect is now over so rafflesia loses a few attack points," Blake told her

Traptrix Rafflesia

Attack: 2800

"I'll begin by activating my final face-down card limiter removal. Now this card doubles my ultimate golem's attack points until the end of the turn when it will be destroyed" Blake explained

Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem

Attack: 8800

"Now this duel is over Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem end this. Mechanised Destruction" Blake cried

Tori closed her eyes and braced for the attack. But it never hit. When she opened her eyes she saw number 39: utopia blocking the attack in front of her

"Mind if I step in" A voice called from behind her

"Yuma," She asked in shock

When she turned around Yuma was, in fact, standing there. His body crackling with red electricity from the intrusion penalty

Yuma

Life Points: 1600

"And who are you interrupting our match," Blake asked

"Just a guy who's trying to win this tournament and by the way, your attack was stopped because I used utopia's special ability to use an overlay to negate it" Yuma explained

"That's fine because now I activate the quick-play spell de-fusion. I now separate ultimate ancient gear golem back into its original pieces" Blake announced

Ancient Gear Golem

Level: 8

Attack: 3000

Ancient Gear Beast

Level: 6

Defence: 2000

Ancient Gear Soldier

Level: 4

Defence: 1300

"And now golem will attack utopia" Blake announced

"Well that's fine by me because utopia's a number monster and they can only be destroyed by other number monsters" Yuma countered

Yuma

Life Points: 1100

"I will then end my turn" Blake finished

Blake

Life Points: 2800

"Alright it's time for me to make my move I draw" Yuma announced

Yuma

Life Points: 1100

Hand : 3

"I'll begin by activating the ability of a monster in my extra deck. Utopia invoke the power of the lightning and use its power to strike your opponent go shining xyz evolution. Appear Number s39: Utopia the lightning" Yuma cried

Number s39: Utopia the lightning

Rank: 5

Attack: 2500

OLU: 3

"Not much of an upgrade" Blake observed

"That's what you think now go utopia the lightning attack ancient gear golem. Rising sun thunder strike" Yuma cried

"But why my monster has higher attack" Blake questioned

"Simple because now by detatching two overlay units utopia the lightnings attack points become five thousand," Yuma told him

Number s39: Utopia the lightning

Attack: 5000

OLU: 1

"Now take it down lightning" Yuma cried

Blake

Life Points: 800

"I'll then end my turn" Yuma announced

Yuma

Life Points: 1100

Hand : 3

"It's your move tori," Yuma told her

"Oh.. right yeah I draw," She said

Tori

Life Points: 4000

Hand: 1

"I..I.," Tori said to herself looking at her hand

"You can do this just stay calm. This isn't heartland" Yume reminded her

"Right," She said as a serious look appeared on her face

"Are you going to make a move?" Blake asked

"You bet I am," Tori told him

"That's good but I hope you weren't planning to attack because no rafflesia's attack points are returned to normal" He reminded her

"Yeah, I know," Tori told him

Traptrix Rafflesia

Attack: 300

"I'll begin with my trap call of the haunted this lets me summon a monster from the graveyard and I choose to summon Yuma's Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy to my side of the field" Tori announced

Number 38 : Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy

Rank : 8

Attack : 3000

OLU : 0

"So that monster doesn't scare me one bit," Blake told her

"It should because I'm now activating the spell trap scavenge. Now I can special summon a monster from your graveyard that was destroyed by a traptrix monster and the monster I'm choosing is ancient gear howitzer" Tori said

Ancient Gear Howitzer

Level 8

Defence: 1800

"What's the point. That monster doesn't have enough attack points to beat anything that's currently on the field" Blake pointed out

"What have you forgotten your own monsters effect," Tori asked with a smirk

"Oh no," Blake said as he realised

"That's right once a turn howitzer can hit your for 1000 points of damage" Tori announced

"This isn't happening," Blake said to himself as he took a step back

"Oh yes, it is. Go howitzer it's time to fire up those cannons and win this" Tori cried

Blake

Life Points : 0

Tori

Life Points: 3000

Yuma

Life Points: 1100

"Nice now you've got 3 monsters to keep duelling with," Yuma told her

"Yup and I just won that duel as well" Tori agreed

"But wait what was the point of taking hope harbinger if you weren't gonna use it," Yuma asked

"Simple to give you something to try and take back in the finals " She responded as she began to walk away

"Hey. Fine you better be in the last two" Yuma called after her

"You can count on it" She called back as she entered the forest and was eventually out of site

(At the Leo corporation)

"So it is true," Declan said to himself

"So it turns out these two really are from the xyz dimension" Claude agreed

"Yes. After this tournament, i want them brought in instantly. I have some questions about this heartland" Declan told his assistant

(Back with Yuma)

"You know I'm not really liking how low my life points are astral" Yuma told his partner

"Well maybe if you had not rushed in recklessly like that you would not have lost those life points," Astral told him

"What was I supposed to do let tori lose to that fusion user," Yuma asked

"No, you were meant to let her figure out a way to win on her own. If she freezes up every time we face ancient gear monsters then she cannot be allowed to fight against the fusion dimension" Astral told him

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'll try to sit back a little more from now on" Yuma agreed

After walking for a little while Yuma came across an open lake

"Well I guess this is a good spot for a break" Yuma said to himself as he sat down

"This would be an opportune time to check how many duelists are remaining" Astral told him

"Yeah let's see there are ... What the" Yuma said shocked

"What is it," Astral asked

"There's only 7 duelists left. but it's only been half an hour since we last checked" Yuma told him

"That is strange" Astral agreed

"That's not the worst part they were all beaten by the same guy," Yuma told him

"The same duelists defeated twenty-five duelists in half an hour," Astral asked

"Yeah," Yuma told him

"Then we must be careful. This duelist clearly is highly skilled and possess a very powerful arsenal of cards" Astral told him

"Well, Well looks like we have a duelist taking a nap" A voice from behind Yuma spoke

Yuma turned around to see a person with a black hair and red-eyes standing behind him. He wore a black coat and shirt with a red outline around the coat

"Who are you" Yuma asked

"I am Infernus and now it's time for me to crush all hopes you had of winning this tournament," Infernus told him

"The names Yuma and if you think you're taking me down that easily you'll have to think again" Yuma shot back

"Oh please if you think you stand any chance against me then your kidding yourself" Infernus responded

"Bring it on" Yuma responded

"Duel" They both cried as their duel began

(Authors Note)

Tori beat Blake with Yuma's help and now has three powerful monsters on her side. But now Yuma is duelling Infernus a duel which won't be easy to win. Find out who comes out on top next time

Well, that sure was an interesting chapter XD. There are only a few chapters left of the battle royale and with only seven duelists left they're sure to be intense. Also if anyone wants to guess which archetype infernus will be using then feel free if anyone get's it right the review will be featured in this little segment here. As always leave any questions in the reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Until then guys.


	11. Chapter 11 : Down to the wire

(Yusho Duel School)

"Hello duelists and welcome back to the forest duel tournament and boy has it been an intense one each duelist has held nothing back and now there are only five duelists remaining and another duelist is going to be out soon as a duel between Yuma tsukamo is now Facing Infernus Blackstone at the lake these two duelists have shown incredible dueling skill throughout this battle royale and now we get to see who is the toughest" Nico smiley announced over the tv

"Go Yuma" Ali cheered

"Take him down" Sora cheered with her

"I hope Yuma can beat this guy" Yuya said to himself

"Don't worry I'm sure Yuma can pull through" Zuzu told him

(With Yuma)

"Duel" The two duelists shouted

"As I found you I will take the first move" Infernus announced

Infernus

Life Points: 2900

Hand: 4

"First of you haven't met the monster that I already have out have you," Infernus asked

"I don't see any monster" Yuma responded

"That's because it's not here come to me my Red-eyes black dragon" Infernus cried

The large black dragon that is red-eyes flew out from the trees near where they were duelling and landed in front of Infernus

Red-eyes Black Dragon

Level: 7

Attack: 2400

"That's one big dragon" Yuma stated

"True but it's not the dragon you need to worry about. I activate the spell Inferno Fireblast now by giving up red-eyes black dragon's ability to attack this turn I can deal damage to you equal to its attack points" Infernus announced

"That's twenty-four hundred points of damage" Yuma observed

"That's right I knew this would be easy .now go red-eyes launch your inferno fire blast" Infernus cried

"I don't think so I play the trap Number exchange now by sending utopia the lightning and any XYZ monsters that it has as overlay units back to the extra deck I can summon out a number monster with the same rank from my extra deck. So come on out number 14: Greedy sarameya " Yuma cried

Number 14 : Greedy Sarameya

Rank : 5

Attack : 2500

"And this monsters great because you take any effect damage I take instead," Yuma told him

Infernus

Life Points: 500

"Grr you're annoying you know that," Infernus asked

"It's one of my best qualities" Yuma shot back with a smirk

"Grr i activate the spell red-eyes fusion with it as long as I don't summon anything for the rest of this turn I can fusion summon a red-eyes monster from extra deck using monsters from deck, Hand or field as fusion material so I send a red-eyes black dragon and gearfried the red-eyes iron knight to fusion summon Red-eyes slash dragon" Infernus cried

Red-eyes slash dragon

Level: 7

Attack: 2800

"Another red-eyes" Yuma exclaimed

"And there's more now I can use the effect of slash dragon to equip gearfried the red-eyes iron knight to it and it gains 200 attack points" Infernus announced

Red-eyes Slash Dragon

Attack: 3000

"I'll end my turn with a face-down card" Infernus finished

Infernus

Life Points: 500

Hand: 1

"Alright then that makes it my go I draw" Yuma announced

Yuma

Life Points: 1100

Hand: 5

"Alright, I'll start by playing the spell xyz return. Now by returning a number monster from my field to the extra deck not only are all monsters in my grave shuffled back into my deck but I get to draw two cards, Only catch is that I can't activate anymore spell or trap for the rest of this turn" Yuma began

"Seems like a pretty bad trade-off" Infernus commented

"Maybe but what I can now do I summon Gogogo Giant" Yuma announced

Gogogo Giant

Level: 4

Attack: 2000

"Next I activate the effect of Overlay Knight in my hand when you control a monster whose level is at least 3 higher than my giants I can special summon it and make its level the same as my giants " Yuma announced

Overlay Knight

Level: 1( 4 after its effect)

Attack : 0

"I now overlay level 4 Gogogo Giant with level 4 Overlay Knight with these two monsters I build the overlay network and XYZ summon and Gagaga Samurai" Yuma announced

Gagaga Samurai

Rank: 4

Attack : 1900

OLU : 2

"Next ill activate the effect of overlay warrior in my hand now I can equip him to my samurai to boost his attack points by 1000," Yuma Told him

Gagaga Samurai

Attack: 2800

"So it still can't beat my slash dragon," Infernus told him

"That's why I've got the card that's going to end this. I activate overlay commanders effect from my hand. I can now equip it to my samurai and double its attack points so long as during your turn they become halved" Yuma told him

Gagaga Samurai

Attack: 5600

"And finally ill use samurai's effect by detaching an overlay unit it can attack twice" Yuma finished

Gagaga Samurai

Overlay Units: 1

"Now go samurai attack red-eyes slash dragon Gagaga Slash" Yuma cried

"Your so naive I activate the trap draining shield with it you attack is negated. And the cherry on top I gain life points equal to its attack points" Infernus told him

"Great" Yuma said to himself

Infernus

Life Points: 6200

"Well my samurai still gets its second attack So I'm now going to use it to take out your slash dragon" Yuma Declared

"Once again that won't work. I activate the trap heavy storm duster now I can target two spell or traps on the field and destroy them and because your the monsters equipped to samurai count as spells I can destroy them" Infernus declared

Gagaga Samurai

Attack: 1800

"I banish overlay knight from my grave to use its effect I take no damage and I can summon two overlay monsters in defence and they can't be destroyed in battle during your next turn. So come on out Overlay Warrior and commander" Yuma announced

Overlay Warrior

Level : 1

Defense : 0

Overlay Commander

Level : 1

Defense : 0

"I'll end my turn with that" Yuma announced

Yuma

Life Points : 1100

Hand : 2

"Alright then it's my turn draw" Infernus announced

Infernus

Life Points: 6200

Hand: 2

"I activate the spell card of blazing spirit. With this spell, we are each forced to draw one card for each card in our hands we each have two so that's two new cards each" Infernus announced as he drew his cards

"Alright then" Yuma agreed as he drew his cards

"Next ill play the spell Red-eyes Transmigration. Now by banishing red-eyes monsters from my hand, field or graveyard, I can ritual summon a red-eyes monster from my hand. So by using the red-eyes in my grave and the red-eyes wyvern in my hand, I can ritual summon level eight Lord of the red" Infernus Cried

Lord of the Red

Level: 8

Attack: 2400

Defence: 2100

"A ritual summon," Yuma said surprised

"That's right and but unfortunately your monsters are in the way of your life points so I won't be able to put his attack points to use. But what I can do is use the spell red-eyes eruption. Now at the end of your next turn, you take 1000 points of damage for every red-eyes monster that was on the field when this card was activated." Infernus announced

"But that means at the end of my next turn I'll lose the duel" Yuma realized

"That's right and there's nothing you can do to stop it," Infernus told him

"There is and I'll prove it" Yuma responded although he wasn't that sure himself

"If your that confident then prove to me that you can win. I end my turn" Infernus said as he ended his turn

Infernus

Hand: 2

Life Points: 6200

"Alright if you want to see what I can really do then here we go I draw," Yuma said as he drew his card

Yuma :

Life Points: 1100

Hand : 5

"I activate the spell overlay rebound now by returning Gagaga samurai to my extra deck I can special summon two level one monsters from my deck so I summon kurivolt and rainbow kuriboh" Yuma declared

Kurivolt

Level : 1

Attack : 300

Rainbow Kuriboh

Level : 1

Attack : 100

"Next i normal summon Gagaga Magician" Yuma announced

Gagaga Magician

Level : 4

Attack : 1500

"I now play the spell, Gagaga Pulse. Now your monsters have their effects negated until the end of the turn" Yuma told Infernus

"Fine then" Infernus replied slightly annoyed

"I now activate My magicians' effect reducing its level to one" Yuma declared

Gagaga Magician

Level : 1

"I now play the spell Gagaga Training now my Magician Gains attack 1000 attack points for every level one monster out. There's five so my magician gains 5000 attack points" Yuma announced

"Wait what" Infernus responded shocked

Gagaga Magician

Attack: 6500

"So even if you attack with that magician ill still survive it" Infernus responded confidently

"That would be true. If it weren't for one last trick up my sleeve I overlay, overlay commander , warrior and Kurivolt. With these three monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Baby tiragon" Yuma cried

Baby Tiragon

Rank : 1

Attack : 900

"What is it gonna do cute me to death" Infernus asked while laughing at the little dragon-tiger

"No it's gonna make you lose in a different way though. I use baby tiragon's special ability. By using one overlay unit it lets one of my level one monsters attack you directly. And you might remember that I changed my magicians level to one" Yuma told him

Baby Tiragon

OLU : 2

"But wait if your magician can attack directly with those attack points then..." Infernus realised as his eyes widened

"This duel is over go Gagaga Magician attack and end this. Gagaga Magic " Yuma cried

Infernus

Life Points : 0

Yuma : 1100

"I... Did ... it" Yuma said while breathing heavily

"Your a fool did you honestly think this was it" Infernus stated

"What do you mean you just lost" Yuma told him

"Me and my colleagues are just here to weaken the stronger duelists although I don't know why our leader bearly needs it," Infernus told him

"Wait your leader you don't mean the guy who beat the other 35 duelists do you?" Yuma asked

"Of course I do. He's the strongest dragon user in our academy. And as soon as he's done with the other failure of duelist that's left in the tournament. He'll come for you" Inferus

"Oh no Tori" Yuma realised as he ran off

(With tori)

"I haven't seen anyone since my duel with Blake where is everyone," Tori said to herself as she walked through the forest

Tori had been walking for a solid 30 minutes trying to find someone unaware that there were now only four duelists left in the tournament.

"There's got to be some on around here somewhere," Tori thought to herself

Out of nowhere, there was a large gust of wind followed by the temperature of the area feeling like it dropped a couple of degrees

"Ok that's strange," Tori said to herself

Then from in front of her, a person walked out of the forest. He wore an emerald jacket with a dragon on it and a shirt with the same pattern. He wore black jeans and his eyes were a bright green. The most interesting part though was his duel disk whose blade was shaped like a dragon's wing

"Who are you," Tori asked

"My name is Drago and you are my next victim," He said with a voice that sounded rough

"Well my names Tori and you don't scare me so bring it on" Tori responded readying her duel disk

"So let's duel" Both of them stated

"I'm going first so let's do this" Tori said as she drew

Tori

Life Points : 3000

Hand : 1

Drago

Life Points : 4000

Hand : 4

"Wait a second where's your monsters," Tori asked

"Oh it's right here" Drago shouted

A giant dragon flew over the tree line and landed in front of tori. When it did it let out a mighty roar from all three of its heads

"What is that thing?" Tori asked as she looked at the giant monster

"It's my mighty trident dragion" Drago told her

Trident Dragion

Level:8 (Synchro monster)

Attack : 3000

"That's a strong dragon but it's nothing I can't beat I activate the effect of ancient gear howitzer now you take 1000 points of damage," Tori told him

"Sorry but that won't work my trident dragion is equipped with the spell dragons storm which makes any effect damage become 0 and as a bonus, my dragon gains attack equal to the damage I took," Drago told her

Trident Dragion

Attack : 4000

"And there's more my continuous spell dragons flames now activates whenever my monsters attack rises you take damage equal to that amount," Drago told her

Tori

Life points : 2000

"Grr" Tori growled

"You still think you can win," Drago asked

"You bet I can cause your not the only one who has a storm on their side and ill prove it with the spell card Raigeki. This card destroys every monster you have out" Tori told him

"I activate the trap Dragons Reflection now the effect of your spell is applied to your field," Drago told her

"I play my trap Trap reflection now the effect is also applied to your field," Tori told him

"That was skilful, I'll give you that," Drago told her as the dragon was destroyed

(With Yuma)

"Hope harbinger just returned to my graveyard. That means tori's in trouble" Yuma thought to himself as he began to run faster

"Stop right there," A person said as they stepped out front of him

"Get out of my way" Yuma yelled at him

"I'm sorry my comrade has a duel that I will not allow you to interfere with" He responded

"And how are you gonna stop me," Yuma asked

"By duelling you. My name is Arthur and you will be defeated" Arthur told him

"Yuma it would appear the only way past is to defeat him," Astral told him

"Fine then" Yuma agreed as he readied his duel disk

(Back with tori)

"I activate the trap traptrix rebirth. This lets me summon a traptrix from my grave in defence position. So come on back rafflesia" Tori cried

Traptrix Rafflesia

Rank : 4

Defense: 2500

OLU: 0

"That ends my turn" Tori finished

Tori

Hand : 0

Life Points: 2000

"It's my turn. And your elimination from the tournament. Here we go I draw" Drago cried

Drago

Life Points: 4000

Hand: 5

"I summon Dragunity Dux in attack mode" Drago announced

Dragunity Dux

Level : 4

Attack : 1700

"Next dux's effect activates which equips dragunity kuse to it from the graveyard but the kuse's effect activates special summoning its self" Drago explained

Dragunity Kuse

Level : 2

Attack : 1000

"Next ill activate kuses effect when I use it for a synchro summon I can double it's level so I'll now tune level four dragunity kuse with level four dragunity dux. The power of avian and dragonic power combine to make the ultimate dragonic knight. I synchro summon level eight Dragunity knight - Barcha" Drago cried

Dragunity knight - Barcha

Level : 8

Attack : 2000

"Another synchro monster," Tori asked surprised

"That's right and now i'll use it's effect i can now equip any number of dragunity tuner monsters to it from my graveyard and it gains 300 for each. So I'll equip dragunity phalanx, Kuse and akyls to it" Drago announced

Dragunity Knight - Barcha

Attack : 2900

"Next the effect of my dragons flames spell activates meaning you take nine hundred points of damage," Drago told her

Tori

Life Points : 1100

"Next I equip it with the spell dragunity divine lance which gives it one hundred attack points for every level it has. My monster is level eight so it gains eight hundred attack points which means you also take the same amount of damage" Drago told her

Dragunity Knight - Barca

Attack: 3700

Tori

Life Points : 300

"And finally I activate the effect of my dragons flames spell by destroying it one of my monsters can inflict piercing damage this turn and I choose my knight" Drago announced

"This is bad I've got no traps face down to defend myself with and now cards in my hand. I don't think I have a way out of this" Tori thought to herself

"You fell as easily as the rest of them now get ready to meet your end," Drago told her

(With Yuma)

"Go utopia attack artorigus king of the noble knights and end this rising sun slash" Yuma cried

Arthur

Life Points : 0

Yuma

Life Points : 1100

"Good now that he's done with I gotta get to tori," Yuma said to himself

Yuma then began to run towards the clearing that Drago and Tori were getting into but when he finally got there he saw the sight that he didn't want to see

"Go Dragunity Knight - Barcha attack traptrix rafflesia and end this Storming Dragon's lance" Drago's yelled

Tori

Life Points : 0

Drago

Life Points : 4000

"Tori no" Yuma yelled as he ran towards her

"She was a pathetic opponent and as the last duelist in this tournament, I doubt you will be much more of a challenge," Drago told him

"Why you I going to take you down and show you who is the pathetic one" Yuma responded Furiously

"Yuma calm down," Astral told him

"Shut up astral" Yuma responded

"If you think you're so good then face me" Drago taunted

"I well and you're going down," Yuma told him

They were about to begin when Nico smiley's face popped up on their duel disks.

"You two duelists are the last two that remain and have done a fantastic job at showing your skills so far and I am convinced that everyone watching is impressed. You two will now face off in the final match which will reset both of your life points, Fields and deck to make sure you are duelling at full power now good luck to the both of you" Nico announced

"Well it seems that now there are no excuses for when you lose" Drago taunted

"You going down and I'll make you pay for what you did to tori" Yuma responded

"SO LET'S DUEL" Both of them shouted glaring at each other as the final duel began

(Authors note)

The final showdown between the two duelists has finally begun who will well you'' have to wait till next to find out

Well, none of you guessed red-eyes for infernus's deck but infernus wasn't even the strongest duelist there. So i hope you guys are ready for Yuma vs Drago . Remember to review and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 : Dragons Unity

"DUEL" Yuma and Drago shouted as the final showdown began

"I'm gonna make you wish you never crossed me I'm going first draw," Yuma said as he began

Yuma

Life Points: 4000

Hand: 6

"I summon Achacha Archer" Yuma announced

Achcha Archer

Level : 3

attack: 1200

"Next I activate the effect of my archer. It now hits you with five hundred points of damage" Yuma announced

Drago

Life Points: 3500

"Then I activate the effect of Achacha Chanbara. When you take damage I can special summon this card from my hand and then hit you for another four hundred points of damage" Yuma announced

Achacha Chanbara

Level : 3

Attack: 1400

Drago

Life Points: 3100

"Insolent little" Drago said to himself

"And now I overlay level 3 Achcha Archer and level 3 Achacha Chanbara. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon. Appear Number 17: Levithan Dragon" Yuma cried

Number 17: Levithan Dragon

Rank : 3

Attack: 2000

OLU: 2

"I'll then activate my dragons special ability by using one overlay unit leviathan dragon gains five hundred attack points" Yuma announced

Number 17: Levithan Dragon

Attack: 2500

OLU: 1

"I then place one card face down and end my turn" Yuma finished

Yuma

Life Points: 4000

Hand : 3

"It's my turn I draw," Drago said calmly

Drago

Life Points: 3100

Hand: 6

"First of I think a little change of scenery is required and I'll do it by activating the field spell card Dragon's ravine" Dragons began

The terrain of the area then turned into a desert-like area with a ravine now separating Yuma and Drago

"Nice place what does it do," Yuma asked

"Simple now by discarding a card I can add one dragunity monster from my hand. I can add one dragunity monster from my deck to my hand. So by discarding Dragunity phalanx, I can add dragunity dux to my hand and then I'll summon him to the field in attack mode"

Dragunity Dux

Level: 4

Attack: 1700

"Next I'll use dux's special ability now it can equip phalanx to itself from the graveyard but then ill use phalanx's special ability to special summon itself" Dragon announced

Dragunity Phalanx

Tuner

Level: 2

Attack: 500

"Here it comes, " Yuma thought

"I now tune level four dux and level phalanx. The power of avian and dragonic powers combine to make the stepping stone to ultimate power. I synchro summon level six Dragunity knight - Vajrayana " Drago cried

Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana

Level: 6

Attack: 1900

"Next ill activate the continuous spell dragons flames" Drago announced

"That's the card you used to beat tori" Yuma realized

"That's right and now I'll now activate the effect of Vajrayana which lets me equip phalanx to it once more but then I'll use Vajrayana's special ability now by sending phalanx to the graveyard Vajrayana doubles its attack points," Drago said

Dragunity Knight Vajrayana

Attack : 3800

"And then dragons flames triggers dealing you damage equal to the attack points Vajrayana gained" Dragon finished

Yuma

Life Points: 2100

"And now Vajrayana will attack and destroy leviathan dragon" Drago cried

"That's where your wrong my dragons a number so it can only be beaten by another number monster," Yuma Told him

"Either way you'll still take the damage" Drago responded

"I activate the trap damage diet. Now any damage I would take this turn is halved" Yuma countered

Yuma

Life Points: 1350

"You're really grasping at straws aren't you," Drago told him with a smirk

"Shut up" Yuma responded

"Someones angry. I like that. I set one card face down and end my turn" Drago finished

"And your knight's attack points return to normal" Yuma reminded him

Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana

Attack: 1900

Drago

Life Points: 3100

Hand : 3

"And now it's my turn. I draw" Yuma said

Yuma

Life Points: 1350

Hand: 4

"I summon Gagaga Magician" Yuma announced

Gagaga Magician

Level: 4

Attack: 1500

"Then I'll use my magician's special ability. Now I can make it's level anything between level one and eight and I'm going to make it level 5" Yuma said

Gagaga Magician

Level: 5

"Next I'm going to activate Gagaga Childs special ability from my hand. I can now special summon it and make it have the same level as my magician" Yuma announced

Gagaga Child

Level: 2( 5 after its effect)

Attack: 800

"And now for the finisher, I overlay level five Gagaga magician and level five gagaga child. With these to monsters I build the overlay network and XYZ summon the ultimate dino of destruction who's power will now erupt onto the battlefield appear number 61: Volcasaurus" Yuma cried

Number 61 : Volcasarus

Rank : 5

Attack : 2500

OLU : 2

"A dragon and a dinosaur. How original" Drago told him sarcastically

"Says the guy who only uses birds and dragons" Yuma countered

"Touche" Drago responded

"Let's see how confident you are after this I activate volcasaurus' special ability. Now by using an overlay unit I can destroy one monster you control and then you take damage equal to its attack points" Yuma said

Number 61: Volcasaurus

OLU: 1

"I don't think so I activate the trap Dragons Hurricane. Now by banishing a wind type monster from my deck, I can negate the effect. What's more is you now take damage equal to your monsters attack points this is the end" Drago told him

"I activate the effect of damage diet in my graveyard. Now by banishing it I can half all effect damage I take this turn" Yuma countered before being knocked to the ground by the force of the trap

Yuma

Life Points: 100

"Don't get back up. You're where you belong. In the dirt below the duelists that are better than you," Drago taunted

"Why you" Yuma growled as he stood up

"Good you've still got some spirit left. Now it will be much more satisfying when I knock you down. " Drago taunted while laughing

"Shut up!. Shut up! Shut up!" Yuma yelled at him

"I mean look at how pathetic you look and the other girl from your school. Can she really even be called a duelist" Drago finished

"Grr that's it," Yuma responded as he reached for a card in his hand

"Yuma no. We should save that card for later" Astral said attempting to calm Yuma down again

"Shut it astral. I activate the spell rank-up magic burning chaos force. Now I can rank up one number monster I control into an even stronger monster and I'm choosing volcasaurus. Burning power of the sun ignite my monster with new power so it may crush my opponent. I xyz summon. Number c61 : Novasaurus " Yuma cried

Number c61 : Novasaurus

Rank : 6

Attack : 3250

Olu : 2

"Am I meant to be intimidated?" Drago asked

"You will be. I activate novasaurus' special ability. Now by using one overlay unit. One monster in your extra deck is sent to the graveyard and you take damage equal to its attack points" Yuma told him

Number c61 : Novasaurus

OLU: 1

"The monster that I choose to send to the graveyard is Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg but by banishing dragons hurricane any damage I would take from your effect becomes zero, " Drago told him

"That's fine because as the monster you sent was the same type of monster as the one you had on the field I can now destroy Vajrayana. The only catch is you don't take any battle damage for the rest of this turn" Yuma told him

"I'm fine with that" Drago responded

"I now activate Levithan dragons effect to use its final overlay unit and gain five hundred attack points," Yuma told him

Number 17 : Levithan Dragon

Attack : 3000

"I'll end my turn with one face down" Yuma finished

Yuma

Life Points: 100

Hand : 0

"My go draw," Drago said

Drago

Life Points: 3100

Hand: 4

"I activate the spell monster reborn. Now I can summon one monster from either of our graveyards so welcome back Dragunity Knight-Vajrayana" Drago announced

Dragunity Knight- Vajrayana

Level: 6

Attack: 1900

"Next I summon another Dragunity Phalanx," Drago said

Dragunity Phalanx

Level: 2

Attack: 500

"Stop right there I know you going to try and synchro summon but I won't let you I activate the trap dimensional barrier. Now I can pick a summoning method and you can't use it for the rest of this turn and I choose synchro" Yuma announced

"It's a minor set back. I place one card face down and end my turn" Drago announced

Drago

Life Points: 3100

Hand : 2

"Alright it's my turn I draw" Yuma announced

Yuma

Life Points: 100

Hand: 1

"During your standby phase, I activate the trap synchro jump start. Now I can synchro summon a monster during your turn. So I tune level six Vajrayana with level two phalanx. Watch as a dragonic knight combines with his weapon to form an ultimate monster of destruction. I synchro summon level 8 Scrap Dragon" Drago cried

Scrap Dragon

Level : 8

Attack : 2800

"That dragon doesn't scare me one bit," Yuma told him

"Oh it will but it's your turn now so make it count," Drago told him

"You bet I will" Yuma responded

"Yuma what are you planning" Astral thought

"Ahh" Yuma recoiled in pain as a large jolt ran through his body

Yuma seemed to hallucinate for a second and it appeared as if he was inside of his key

"Astral where am I," Yuma asked

"I am not sure" Astral responded

"Hello again Yuma" A dark voice responded

Yuma turned around and saw number 96 standing there

"Number 96 what do you want" Yuma growled at him

"Simple. To destroy this opponent of yours as much as you do" Number 96 told him

"And why would I want your help," Yuma asked

"Because if you don't take it you'll lose and think of the humiliation of all this talk but you still weren't able to avenge the loss of your friend you care so much about, You don't want that to happen now do you," Number 96 asked

"What's the catch" Yuma asked

"Simple I want freedom from this prison of a key" Number 96 told him

"Yuma you can't actually be considering

"I accept," Yuma told number 96

"Yuma I will not allow..." Astral began

"It has to be done astral. I can't let him win." Yuma responded

"Then we have a deal" Number 96 responded

There was then a bright flash of light and Yuma returned to the duel with both Number 96 and astral floating beside him

"Now you know what to do," Number 96 told him

"I activate the spell Recurring Punishment. Now I can summon three monsters from my graveyard as long as I make their attributes dark and make them level two. Their attack points also become zero. So I summon back Achacha Archer, Chanbara and Gagaga Magician. " Yuma announced

Achacha Archer

Level 3(2 after effect)

Attack : 1200 ( 0 after effect)

Achacha Chanbara

Level: 3 ( 2 after effect)

Attack : 1400 (0 after effect)

Gagaga Magician

Level: 4 (2 after effect)

Attack : 1500 (0 after effect)

"Three useless monsters" Drago taunted

"That's were your wrong I overlay level two Achacha archer, Achacha chanbara and Gagaga magician. With these three monsters, I build the overlay network, Monster of pure chaos appear and wreak havoc on this duel. Make our enemies tremble in fear. I xyz summon number 96: Dark Mist" Yuma Cried

Number 96 : Dark Mist

Rank : 2

Attack : 100

OLU : 3

"Oh I'm so scared of a monster with one hundred whole attack points" Drago taunted

"You will be I attack scrap dragon with Dark mist but then Dark mists' Special ability will activate, now by using one overlay unit it gains the attack of your scrap dragon until the end of this turn" Yuma explained

Number 96 : Dark Mist

Attack : 2900

Drago

Life Points : 3000

"Unfortunately due to the effect of recurring punishment only Dark element monsters can attack this turn so I'll end with that" Yuma explained

Yuma

Life Points : 100

Hand : 0

"It's my turn and you're last I draw" Drago announced

Drago

Life Points : 3000

Hand : 3

"I activate the effect of synchro jumpstart in my graveyard. I can now banish it to special summon one level six or lower Synchro monster from my graveyard. So return Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana" Drago cried

Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana

Level : 6

Attack : 1900

"And next ill summon Dragunity Kuse" Drago announced

Dragunity Kuse

Level : 2

Attack: 1000

"And now for the finale. I activate the effect of dragunity kuse when I use it for a synchro summon it's level doubles. So I now tune level six Vajrayana with level four kuse. Two dragonic warriors merge their might to summon the king of all the dragon knight. The ultimate unity of the dragonic forces arises. I synchro summon appear Dragunity Knight - Ascalon" Drago Cried

Dragunity Knight - Ascalon

Level: 10

Attack : 3300

"Three thousand three hundred attack points," Yuma asked realizing just how strong Ascalon is

"That's right and there's more. I know activate ascalons special ability. I now banish two phalanx and one kuse from my graveyard. This allows me to banish three monsters on your field so I choose all three of those pathetic number monsters of yours" Drago told him

"Still think your plan will work number 96" Yuma asked sarcastically

"This is only a minor setback" Number 96 countered

"It's all over for you. It's been fun watching you squirm but it's over. Now go Ascalon end this Divine dragons annihilation" Drago cried

"I activate the effect of Recurring Punishment in my graveyard. I can now reduce the amount of damage I take from your effect by returning one of my banished monsters to my extra deck. So by returning Number c61 : Novasaurus to my extra deck I only take fifty points of damage" Yuma announced as he was sent flying and crashed into a tree

Yuma

Life Points: 50

""Do you give up" Drago asked

"Yeah maybe i do. I've got no cards in my hand. No graveyard effects and no monsters left. I don't think i've got a way out of this" Yuma thought

"Yuma you must not give up. Remember what you are fighting for" Astral said

"Huh" Yuma asked

"You have not come this far to give up. I have seen you fight much stronger opponents than this and won. What about Vetrix did you give up against him no. What about Dr. Faker did we surrender to him. No, we did not, What about shark all of the odds were against you in your first duel with him and you still claimed victory through certain defeat. So rise up this duel is not over. We still have cards remaining so that means we still have a chance. So get up. We have a duel to win" Astral said

"Your right. I can't give up now there are too many people relying on me. You hear that" Yuma yelled

"Huh" Drago responded

"I'm not giving up not now not ever" Yuma responded

"Well then. Bring it on " Drago responded

"I will it all riding on this one draw" Yuma said to astral

"Indeed are you ready" Astral asked

"Let's do this. Here we go" Yuma responded

"I draw" Both of them cried in unison

Yuma

Life Points : 100

Hand : 1

"The pieces are in place for victory" Astral observed

"You bet they are I activate the spell monster rebound. Now I can summon monsters from my graveyard as long as their total levels are lower than the monster on the field with the highest level your Ascalon is level ten so I summon back level four Gagaga Magician and level 3 Achacha Archer" Yuma announced

Gagaga Magician

Level : 4

Attack : 1500

Achacha Archer

Level : 3

Attack : 1200

"I'll now activate the second effect of monster rebound now I can choose a level between one and five at both the monsters I summoned become that level and I choose level four" Yuma announced

Achchca Archer

Level : 4

"I now overlay level four Gagaga Magician and level four Achacha Archer." Yuma Began

"With these two monsters, we build the overlay network" Astral Continued

"And XYZ summon Number 39: Utopia" They both finished

Number 39 : Utopia

Rank : 4

Attack : 2500

OLU : 2

"So what good will this monster be" Drago taunted

"This monster won't be doing much but it's upgraded form might have something to say. Go chaos Xyz evolution. Come on out Number c39: Utopia Ray" Yuma Cried

Number c39 : Utopia Ray

Rank :4

Attack : 2500

OLU : 3

"So it didn't get any stronger but I'll admit I like the new color scheme" Drago observed

"It might not have gotten any stronger in terms of attack points but its effect is a different story," Astral said

"That's right now by using all three of its overlay units its special ability activates. Now not only does your monster lose one thousand attacks points for each overlay unit used but utopia ray also gains five hundred attack points for each" Yuma told him

Dragunity Knight - Ascalon

Attack : 300

Number c39 : Utopia ray

Attack : 4000

"What no" Drago realized taking a step back

"Oh yes. Now go utopia ray it's time to wrap this up. Attack with Rising Sun Chaos Slash" Yuma and astral cried simultaneously

Drago

Life Points : 0

Yuma : Win

"We did it" Yuma said sounding more like a question than a statement

"Yes we did" Astral confirmed

"WE DID IT" Yuma cheered jumping up in the air

"Yes you did and now i expect you to hold up your end of the bargain," Number 96 said

"Right forgot about that" Yuma said

"Well" He asked

"Astral let him go. I don't go back on my word. But just know. We are coming for you" Yuma told him

"I'll be waiting" Number 96 responded as he flew off

"Well that's something that we will need to be prepared for" Astral said

"Tori" Yuma realised as he ran over to were she was laying down

"Number 96. I do not know what you are planning but I am ready for you" Astral thought before disappearing into the key

"Tori are you ok" Yuma asked as he knelt down next to her

"Yuma... Did you ... Win" Tori asked

"Yeah i got him" Yuma told him

"That's good. Now if you don't mind. Im gonna sleep some more" Tori told him

"That's fine get all the rest you need" Yuma replied

"Your not half bad you know" Drago told Yuma

"Yeah you gave me a really tough time," Yuma responded as he turned around to face him

"Just know that the next time we face off. I won't be losing" Drago told him

"Anytime, Anyplace" Yuma agreed

"Whatever see you" Drago said as he walked away

(Yusho Duel school)

"And it's all over Yuma tuskamo has defeated Drago In an all-out battle to the end and has won the forest Battle Royale" Nico smiley announced

"Yes Yuma did it," Tate said celebrating

"Way to go Yuma" Sora also cheered

"He did it," Yuya said while smiling

"Yeah," Zuzu said a little less enthusiastically

"Huh whats wrong Zuzu," Yuya asked

"Huh, Nothing," Zuzu told him

"Two more chaos number cards. Then I have no doubt that it was Yuma who dueled Sylvio. Now I just have to confront him about it" She thought to herself

(Leo institute of dueling)

"I thank all of you for your services you tested them all exactly as planned" Declan said to four individuals

"Thank you, sir, So what know," One of them asked

"Prepare I will call upon the four of you when I need your services once again" Declan confirmed

"Understood," One of them said as they walked away

The four individuals. Being Rose, Blake, Infernus, and Drago all left the room

"So whats the plan now sir," Claude asked Declan

"Simple I want Yuma Tsukamo brought here to me," Declan said to him

(Authors Note)

Well that was a long one to write. I think i had about thirty different ways each of those turns could have gone before finally settling XD. Anyways thats all ive got to say about this one hope you enjoyed the duel. Remember to review and i will see you guys in the next one. See you guys then.


	13. Chapter 13 : Utopian Circuit

(Just outside of paradise city, Midnight)

In the same forest that the battle royale was held in everything was silent. Everything was normal and you could barely tell anyone had been there. That was until a portal opened and a masked figure stepped out

"Transportation was successful" He spoke in a low voice

"Good that's step one now you know the mission," A voice in his headset asked

"Yes find the Xyzians and bring them back" The figure responded

"Indeed this mission is essential we need to know what happened," The voice from his headset told him

"I know that already" The figure responded again

"Good and you know your code name as well" The voice in his headset asked

"We went over this a thousand times i already know this" The figure told the voice

"Just checking there weren't any side effects from the jump" The voice responded

"Right" The figure responded

"Ok. Well good luck... Playmaker" The voice responded

And with that, the figure began to walk towards the city. With only one goal in mind

(The next day, at Yusho duel school)

"And next up is one of my favourite moves I overlay level four myrmeleo and level four dionea in order to build the overlay network now watch as a new flower blooms onto the battlefield who's destruction and chaos will leave you trapped" I xyz summon rank four traptrix rafflesia" Tori cried

Traptrix Rafflesia

Rank : 4

Attack : 300

OLU : 2

"And with that, I'll end my move" Tori finished

Tori

Life Points: 1600

Hand: 2

"Alright then it's my move I draw" Yuya announced as he drew his card

(In the stands

"Wow this duel is really intense," Zuzu said

"Yeah it's been back and forth this entire time I don't know who's gonna win" Sora agreed

"Yeah .. hey where's Yuma" Tate asked

"Tori said he was meeting up with a friend or something like that" Sora told him as he returned his attention to the duel

(With Yuma)

Speaking of Yuma well his current situation could be a bit more glamorous. Why you ask?. Because he had just been thrown into a wall by an attack

Yuma

Life Points: 2200

"Grh" Yuma growled as he stood up

"You should have seen that trap coming Yuma" His opponent scolded

"Did you see this coming I activate the trap utopian outburst, Now you take damage equal to half of utopia's attack points" Yuma told his opponent

Opponent

Life Points: 2750

"Nice play although pretty big waste of a trap just to prove me wrong" His opponent

"Shut up Yuto," Yuma said as he stood up

Yuto had come to Yuma and Tori's apartment earlier that day saying that he needed to borrow Yuma for a day. What it turned out to be was that Yuto wanted to teach Yuma how to get a better hold on his anger because it almost lost him his duel with Drago

"It was just advice. Imagine if you combined that with something like double or nothing or blustering winds. I would've taken major damage" Yuto Told him

"Yeah i guess so" Yuma agreed realizing his mistake

"Anyways i think that's enough for today" Yuto said as his field disappeared

"Right" Yuma agreed

"Your anger is making you reckless yuma and if you don't get it under control it may be your downfall" Yuto explained

"I know but in the duel with drago i couldn't help it" Yuma responded

"And look what happend it nearly cost you the match and now Number 96 is free and is probably off plotting something somewhere. You can't be reckless Yuma. You don't want to end up like Quatrro do you" Yuto asked

"What did you just say" Yuma asked angrily

"You know exactly what i mean. His recklessness in that moment put us all in danger" Yuto explained

"He was trying to protect trey" Yuma shot back

"And look what he accomplished. Quinton had to save them both and in the end, all three of them got carded. If he just would have thought about what he was doing then maybe he wouldn't have ended up in that situation" Yuto responded still calm

"I... whatever I'm leaving," Yuma said as he turned around and began to walk away

"Just think about what I said Yuma," Yuto told him

"Whatever" Yuma responded as he continued to walk away

"Well that went well" Shay said walking out from a nearby ally

"He'll come around. You know you and him are kind of similar with how reckless you are" Yuto responded

(With Yuma, City streets)

"Stupid yuto telling me how to duel" Yuma mumbled to himself

"There is some truth in his words you know," Astral told him

"I know. It's just don't like how he disrespected Quattro." Yuma responded

"It was for a good purpose" Astral countered

"Well, it was unnece..." Yuma started but was cut off

"Yuma do not turn around and look but you are being followed," Astral told him cutting him off

"I'm what... Right I should be expecting this kind of thing at this point. Think it's the guy with the motorcycle" Yuma asked

"No, this one feels different. Go into an alley and attempt to lure him out" Astral told him

"Way ahead of you on that one" Yuma responded

Yuma then turned and walked into the alley before jumping up onto a nearby balcony and waiting for his stalker to walk in. Yuma had to wait for a few minutes but he finally did and when he reached the end of the ally and realised it was a dead end Yuma jumped down behind him

"You know stalking people is pretty weird" Yuma said

"You're Yuma Tsukamo. Correct" He asked

"Wow, the stalker already knows my name. What do you want" Yuma responded sarcastically

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. I have a friend who would like to ask some questions" The figure responded

"And what if I refuse," Yuma asked

"Then I will have to take you there by force" He responded

"And how do you plan to do that" Yuma asked

His simple response was to raise his duel disk

"Yuma that duel disk model is like nothing I have seen in this dimension" Astral told him

"Yup definitely not from around here. Alright if it's a duel you want it's a duel you'll get. But first I want a name from you" Yuma said

"My name is playmaker." He responded

"Well then let's get started" Yuma responded

"DUEL" Both of them shouted

"I'm going first. Draw" Playmaker Said

Playmaker

Life Points: 4000

Hand: 6

"I activate the effect of Link slayer in my hand. Now as I control no monsters I can special summon him" Playmaker announced

Linkslayer

Level: 5

Attack: 2000

"Never seen that monster before" Yuma stated

"Indeed it is definitely strange" Astral agreed

"I will then place one card face down and end my turn" Playmaker finished

Playmaker

Life Points: 4000

Hand: 4

"Alright, then it's my turn. I draw" Yuma Began

Yuma

Life Points: 4000

Hand: 6

"I summon Gagaga Magician" Yuma announced

Gagaga Magician

Level: 4

Attack: 1500

"And next ill activate the spell Blustering Winds. Now my magician gains one thousand attack points until the end of this turn" Yuma said

"That would work if it wasn't for my trap Cyberse Shatter. Now when you activate an effect that would change the attack of exactly one monster on the field. I can negate that effect and then draw one card" Playmaker countered

"Well, that's great. I set two cards face down and end my turn" Yuma responded

Yuma

Life Points: 4000

Hand: 2

"It's my turn draw" Playmaker began

Playmaker

Life Points: 4000

Hand: 6

"I summon Draconet" Playmaker announced

Draconet

Level : 4

Attack : 1400

"Draconets effect now activates now I can special summon one level two or below cyberse monster from my deck so I summon bitron" Playmaker Declared

Bitron

Level : 2

Defense: 2000

"Next I'll activate the effect of Backup Secretary in my hand now I can special summon it from my hand when I control a cyberse monster" Playmaker said

Backup Secretary

Level : 3

Attack : 1200

"What's he trying to do. None of his levels matches up so he's no going for an xyz summon and none of his monsters are tuners so he's not going for a synchro summon either" Yuma asked

"I am not sure" Astral replied

"I'll now activate the effect of linkslayer. Now by discarding two cards, I can destroy both your face downs" Playmaker explained

"Well there goes my defences" Yuma stated as his card where destroyed

"And now it's time. Appear the circuit that leads to the future" Playmaker announced as he held his hand up and a beam shot out before a gate appeared with eight arrows pointing out from it

"What's he doing," Yuma asked confused

"Arrowheads confirmed, The conditions are 2 or more effect monsters. I set Link, slayer, Draconet and Backup secretary in the link markers Circuit combine. I link summon Link three decode talker" He cried

Decode Talker

Attack: 2300

Link : 3

Arrowheads : Top , Bottom left, Bottom Right

"Link Summon what the hell" Yuma asked

"Oh my" Astral agreed just as shocked

(At the Leo institute)

"Sir another brand new summoning energy has just appeared in sector b-2," One of declans workers said

"What," Declan asked confused

"Impossible first pendulum and now this" Claude stated

"We have no idea what this energy is" the worker responded

"Get us eyes on the area," Declan said

The large monitor in the middle of the room then showed the duel between Yuma and playmaker

"Yuma tsukamo," Declan said to himself

"It's his opponent who performed the summon sir" The worker informed switching the footage to decode talker

"Interesting" Declan observed

(Back with the duel)

"Great a new summoning method time to see what it does," Yuma said sarcastically

"First of link monsters go in the middle of the field between our monster zones and point towards different monsters on the field with their link markers. These markers are what fuel link monsters abilities. So now decode talkers effect activates. As it is pointing to one monster it gains five hundred attack points. Power integration" Playmaker explained

Decode Talker

Attack: 2800

"And now my decode talker will attack Gagaga Magician. Decode End" He cried

Yuma

Life Points: 2700

"I'll then place two cards face down and end my turn" He finished

Yusaku

Life Points: 4000

Hand : 0

"Alright it's my turn I draw" Yuma began

Yuma

Life Points: 2700

Hand : 3

"I summon Gogogo Golem" Yuma announced

Gogogo Golem

Level: 4

Attack: 1800

"Next I'll activate Kagetokage's special ability from my hand when I normal summon a level four or below monster, i can special summon it from my hand" Yuma declared

Kagetokage

Level : 4

Attack : 1400

"I now overlay level four Gogogo Golem and Level four Kagetokage. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network. You used your summoning method and now I'll use mine. Appear Number 39: Utopia" Yuma cried

Number 39 : Utopia

Rank : 4

Attack : 2500

OLU : 2

"Alright that decode talker still has too many attack points to beat even with utopia" Yuma observed

"In which case, we should attack its power source. The monster it is pointing to" Astral told him

"I know that. Alright, Utopia attack Bitron. Rising sun slash" Yuma cried

"Decode Talker now loses five hundred attack points as it isn't pointing to any monsters" Playmaker Explained

Decode Talker

Attack: 2300

"Alright, all we need to do is attack Decode Talker itself next turn. I place one card face down and end my turn" Yuma finished

Yuma

Life Points: 2700

Hand : 0

"Alright it's my turn draw" Playmaker announced

Playmaker

Life Points : 4000

Hand : 1

"I activate the spell Cynet Data Mine. Now I can draw card equal to the link rating of one monster on the field and I choose Decode Talker" Playmaker Said as he drew his cards

"That's three new cards" Yuma observed

"That is correct. Next, I activate the spell cynet relink which special summons up to two monsters that were used to link summon from my graveyard. So return link slayer and Draconet" Playmaker cried

Linkslayer

Level : 5

Attack : 2000

Draconet

Level : 4

Attack : 1400

"And now decode talkers attack Points rise by five hundred for each monster it points to. As I summoned both of the monsters in zone It points to it gains one thousand attack points" Playmaker announced

Decode Talker

Attack: 3300

"And now decode talker will attack utopia. Go Decode end" Playmaker cried

"Nice try but my utopia can only be destroyed by a number in battle" Yuma explained as he felt the force of the attack

Yuma

Life Points: 1900

"I'm way behind already" Yuma realised

"And it's about to get worse for you. Appear again Circuit that leads to the future" Playmaker yelled as he shot the beam again and the gate appeared once more

"He's link summoning again" Yuma realised

"Arrowheads confirmed the materials are at least two monsters" Playmaker began

"Freeze" A voice yelled from the end of the ally

When they both looked they saw around fifteen Leo duelists cornering them in the ally

"We're going to have to ask both of you to come with us," One of them said

"Not gonna happen" Yuma responded

"I agree. You'll thank me for this later" Playmaker responded as he ran over and grabbed Yuma

"Hey what are you..." Yuma began

He was cut off by Playmaker throwing something to the ground creating a bright flash. When the flash died down they were both gone

(Paradise city docks)

"What just happened," Yuma asked

"Teleportation grenade. Teleports my somewhere random in the city in case I need to make a quick getaway" Playmaker explained

"Thanks for that I think" Yuma responded

"Do not thank me. We should split them off our tails" Playmaker told him as he began to walk away

"Wait we're not done here" Yuma responded trying to call him back

"I know and I still need you to come with me. But for now, i will leave you. But know this we will meet again" Playmaker told him

"And I'll be ready" Yuma responded

He simply nodded in reply before using another grenade to leave the area

"Great another guy who wants me dead" Yuma stated sarcastically

"Yes the future will determine whether this "Playmaker" Is a friend or a foe" Astral agreed

They then stared at the spot where playmaker had been worried about what might be about to happen

(Authors Note)

Bet you weren't expecting that one were you XD. So I'm toying with the idea of either only having Playmaker be able to link summon and keep it like that or have an entire link dimension. So anyways let me know what you think in the reviews and ill see you guys whenever the next chapter is.


	14. Chapter 14 : Setting The Links

It's been three weeks since Yuma's duel with playmaker and Yuma had never felt more paranoid in his life. He had what seemed to be a mecenary coming after him, He had to worry about some guys from another dimension showing up at any random had to worry about whatever the hell Number 96 was planning and to top it all off he had to keep his cover so that Declan Akaba didn't know that he was coming. Kite had advised him to simply stay calm which Yuma had just rolled his eyes at because that's what he had been doing. But what was he doing now you asked. Simple. He was getting ready for his first Arc League championship duel which started in two days

"So the idea is if i combo this with Volcasaurus and freezerdon then I should have endless overlay units for the two of them" Yuma explained

"True but if you use that card with utopia you can use it to have endless attack negations and that would at least buy you some time to get other cards for a major comeback" Yuya suggested

"That's true but utopia's invincible to battle in most cases anyways" Yuma countered

"But you'll take damage every time utopia is attacked" Yuya explained

"How long have those two been discussing strategies," Zuzu asked Tori as they watched from nearby

"At least an hour but that's just for Yuma's deck. They spent around three hours going over Yuya's deck" Tori complained

"You know there are ways to entertain ourselves while we wait for those two" Zuzu Said

"What did you have in mind" Tori asked

"How about a duel" Zuzu asked with a smirk

"Oh your on" Tori agreed with a smirk of her own

They where about to go to the action field to duel when Yuma's duel disk went of and when he looked at it he got a serious look on his face

"Tori we've got to go" Yuma called to her

"Why" Tori asked

"We have a meeting" Yuma responded

"Right" Tori agreed while nodding knowingly

"You ready to go" Yuma asked

"Yeah. Sorry Zuzu we'll have that duel another time" Tori explained as she walked out of the door

"Uh right bye" Zuzu responded

"See you guys later" Yuya called to them

"Hey Yuya question," Zuzu asked

"Uh sure whats up" He responded

"Have you noticed how Yuma and Tori are always leaving to go meetings" She asked

"I have but it never seemed like that big of a deal why?" Yuya asked

"It's just that they do it so often. I mean how many meetings can you have in a month" Zuzu questioned

"I don't know but it's probably none of our business" Yuya told her

"Well i don't know what there up to but im going to find out" Zuzu said as she began to walk away

"Where are you going" Yuya asked

"To follow them," Zuzu responded

"What you cant do that" Yuya said trying to stop her

"Well I'm going to anyways now are you coming or not" Zuzu responded as she walked out of the door

"Wait.. you can't ... i don't ...Ok fine" Yuya said giving up and running after her

(At the cafe)

"I link summon link 3 Decode Talker" Playmaker cried on the video shown from Yuma's duel disk

"Link summoning. Interesting" Kite observed

"That's putting it lightly in the time we've been here there's been two new summoning methods that we've learned about" Yuto Countered

"Yeah but this guy not only had a new summoning method but he was really tough to. He had a counter to every move i made and i don't know how that duel would have ended if we weren't interrupted" Yuma explained

"Agreed whoever this guy is he's definitely gonna be a problem" Shay agreed

"He said his name was playmaker but it seemed like he wasn't telling the full truth when he said that" Yuma told them

"It might be a code name to make it harder to track him down" Yuto sugested

"I don't know but now that theres another threat that we have to deal with we all need to prepare for this guy if he does appear" Kite told them

"That's the thing he could've gone for any of us but he chose Yuma who's not such an easy target. If he wanted someone easy to take surely he would've gone for me" Tori said

"True but you were with friends at the time tori. Yuto and shay were also together at the time so the only one's alone were me and yuma but as Im a pretty hard guy to find he must have gone after Yuma" Kite explained

"That would make sense. Except that he knew exactly who is was" Yuma responded

"So you were his primary target. The question is why would he target you specifically" Yuto asked

"Yeah it's not like you have something we don't" Shay agreed

"There is one thing " Kite observed

"Astral" Yuma realised

"But why would they want astral" Tori asked

"Maybe they don't. Maybe they just think Yuma will know more because of astral" Kite observed

"Well, that settles it. We can't leave Yuma alone if he's likely to be attacked.." Shay began

"I'll be fine. He might be tough but I can handle him. I don't need a babysitter" Yuma said cutting of shay

"We know but if there's one guy then there could be more" Yuto reasoned

"I don't care if theres one guy or one hundred i'll take them on and win" Yuma countered

"Your being..." Yuto began but was cut off

"Alright if you want to be alone thats fine but we're not responsible if anything happens to you" Kite told Yuma cutting Yuto off

"But kite" Yuto Argued

"If he says he can handle himself then i'm sure Yuma will be fine" Kite responded calmly

"Thanks kite" Yume responded

"Uhh Yuma we better get going. It looks like Yuya and Zuzu are in the area and we dont want them to see us here" Tori told him

"Right we'll see you guys later" Yuma responded

(With Yuya and Zuzu)

"Where could they have got to. It says their in the area" Zuzu Complained

"I still don't think we should be doing this" Yuya said to himself

"Wait that's it we can find them faster if we split up. I'll keep going this way while you go that way" Zuzu said pointing to a row of where houses before turning around and running off

"Wait Zuzu i ... She confuses me sometimes" Yuya said with a Deadpan look on his face

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw someone looking at him from around a corner

"What the" Yuya said to himself and began walking in that direction

He kept walking until he ended up in an alley that appeared to be empty

"That's wierd i could have sworn i saw something" Yuya muttered to himself

He was about to turn around and walk away until someone jumped down infront of him

"Who are you and why are you following me" The person asked his voice devoid of emotion

"I'm not following you. I just thought you were watching me" Yuya countered

"I have no interest in you. I only care about acomplashing my mission" The person responded

"Mission?" Yuya asked

"That does not concern you. So unless you want anything else i sugest you leave" He responded

"Wait who even are you" Yuya asked

"My name is playmaker" He responded still withlittle to no emotion in his voice

"Im Yuya. But something tells me your not telling me the truth about your name" Yuya countered

"Would it matter if i am" Playmaker responded

"Well that depends if you've got something to hide" Yuya responded

"As i said that does not concern you so im going to ask again. Leave before i have to force you to" Playmaker said as he raised his duel disk

"Woah hey there's no need for us to duel. I just want to if your going to be causing any trouble." Yuya responded

"I will bring no intentional harm to this city or it's people if that's what you mean" Playmaker answered

"That's fine then. I'll leave you to what ever your mission is but if you ever feel like dueling just for fun come by th Yusho duel school. That's where i'll be" Yuya told him as he turned around and walked away

"Dueling for fun?. It is nice to know that there are still people who can find fun in dueling" Playmaker thought to himself before using one of his grenades and leaving

(1 Day Later , You Show Duel School)

"Alright guys tommorow is the begining of the arc league champion ship and the good news is almost everyone is entering" Skip announced excitedly

"Yeah almost everyone" Tori said quietly

"Don't put yourself down Tori that drago guy was ridiculously strong" Zuzu Told her

"Yeah i was only on fifty life points when i took him down. " Yuma agreed

Tori didn't respond she just looked away silently

"Anyways i just wanted to review what's going to happen tommorow morning" Skip explained

"We already know. Be here at six thirty am so we can get registered early" Yuma said impatiently

"Alright fine if you all know what to do then that's fine. Just remember duel your very best" Skip encouraged

Then for the rest of the day they dueled eachother and practicing every combo they have and even learned some new combos in the process. Around four hours later everyone but Yuya and Yuma had left who had got stuck with the last of the cleaning duties

"Oh man this stinks why did we get stuck with this again" Yuya asked

"Well our duel did nearly break the arc system" Yuma pointed out

"That's true" Yuya mumbled under his breath

"Although i still hate this" Yuma said in frustation

"Hey Yuma can i ask you a question" Yuya asked

"Sure go ahead" Yuma said

"Has Zuzu seemed off to you in any way" Yuya asked

"What do you mean" Yuma responded

"Well you remember after my duel with aura she ran off and then we didn't see her again until the next day where she seemed really distracted. But even before that she was acting wierd. It actually started a little bit after Sora started tutoring Zuzu" Yuya explained

"Now that you mention it. She has been acting a little wierd. Sorry for missing that duel by the way" Yuma agreed

"Sorry for kind of just springing this on you it's just im worried about her" Yuya explained

"It's fine what are friends for" Yuma reassured

"Thanks" Yuya responded with a smile

"You know what. How about we have a duel. Try and take your mind off it" Yuma sugested

"Oh your on" Yuya agreed

"I'm sorry but you have a different opponent Yuya sakaki" A voice boomed

"I know that voice" Yuma realised

"Who is it" Yuya asked

Yuma and Yuya then heard the doors open and a figure walked in and both Yuma and Yuya got into defensive positions

"Playmaker" Yuma growled

"It's you" Yuya realised

"You know him" Yuma asked

"I could ask you the same thing" Yuya shot back

"Whatever. You here to try and kidnap me again" Yuma yelled at playmaker

"That is not my objective" Playmaker responded

"Wait what" Yuya asked

"Yeah this guy appeared and try to kidnap me the other day" Yuma responded

"What" Yuya asked shocked

"As i said that is not my goal here today. Instead i am intrested in you Yuya" He responded

"Me?" Yuya asked

"You said you duel for fun. I want to see what you meant by thaat and see if that is still a possibility" Playmaker responded

"You wanna duel" Yuya asked

"Don't trust him i got this" Yuma replied stepping forward with his duel disk raised

"We will have our duel soon Yuma. But as i said i am not here to cause trouble " He responded

"Yuma it's fine" Yuya told him

"But.." Yuma began

"If you want a duel. I'll give you one" Yuya said cutting him off

"Fine. I'll go set up the action field" Yuma agreed finally giving up

(Five minutes later Action field)

"Are you ready" Yuya asked

Playmaker didn't reply except by raising his duel disk

"Not much of a talker huh. But i promise you by the end of this duel i will have you smiling" Yuya Replied

"Allright i activate the action field spell Cyberlife City" Yuma voice came from the speakers

The field around playmaker and Yuya changed into a fututristic city ( Basically the first link vrains)

"So lets duel" Both the duelists yelled as the duel began

"I'm going first draw" Playmaker began

Playmaker

Life Points : 4000

Hand : 6

"Be careful Yuya he's got a really wierd new summoning method" Yuma called

"To begin i summon Balancer Lord in attack mode" Playmaker said

Balancer Lord

Level : 4

attack : 1700

"Next i'll activate boot staggerd's effect as i normal summoned a cyberse monster it special summons itself from my hand" Playmaker continued

Boot staggerd

Level : 6

Attack : 2300

"And now i activate Balancer lord's effect now i have to give up a thousand life points to gain an extra normal summon" Playmaker announced

Playmaker

Life Points : 4000

"And now ill normal summon cyberse wizard" Playmaker continued

Cyberse Wizard

Level : 4

Attack : 1800

"And now appear circuit that leads to the future" Playmaker cried

"Here it comes" Yuma said to himself

"Arrow heads confirmed the conditions are two effect monsters. I set cyberse wizard and Balancer lord in the link markers. Cicuit combine. I link summon link two . Code talker" Playmaker cried

Code Talker

Attack : 1500

Link : 2

Arrows : Up and down

"Link summon. That must be the summoning method that Yuma mentioned" Yuya realised

"And im not done appear again circuit that leads to the future" Playmaker cried

"He's doing it again" Yuya asked shocked

"Arrow heads confirmed the conditions are two or more cyberse monsters. Cicuit combine. I set Code talker and Boot staggered in the link markers. I link summon link three transcode talker

Transcode Talker

Attack : 2300

Link : 3

Arrows : Up , Left , Down

"Twice in one turn that's new" Yuma said to himself

"And next ill activate transcode talkers special ability. It lets me pick one link monster in my graveyard and special summon it to the zone Transcode Talker points to. So return now Code Talker" Playmaker announced

Code Talker

Attack : 1300

Link : 3

Arrows : Up , Down

"And now the effect of transcode talker activates if it is co-linked with another monster it and all co-linked monsters gain five hundred attack points" Playmaker explained

"Co-linked?" Yuya questioned

"I think it means when his link monsters have arrows that point to eachother" Yuma explained

"That would make sense" Yuya agreed

Transcode Talker

Attack : 2800

Code Talker

Attack : 1800

"And next as code talker points to one monster it gains five hundred more attack points" Playmaker continued

Code Talker

Attack : 2300

"I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn" Playmaker finished

Playmaker

Life Points : 3000

Hand : 2

"Ok then it my go i draw" Yuya began

Yuya

Life Points : 4000

Hand : 6

"I'll begin by using scale one Stargazer magician and Scale eight Timegazer magician to set the pendulum scale. Im taking control of this duel starting now" Yuya announced

Stargazer Magician

Left Scale

Scale : 1

Timegazer Magician

Right Scale

Scale : 8

"I can now summon monsters from levels two through seven all at the same time. So swing far pendulum carve the arc of victory. My monsters are ready to swing into action" Yuya cried

"Pendulum Summon?." Playmaker said to himself

" Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Scratch your way to victory Performapal Silver Claw" Yuya cried

Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon

Level : 7

Attack : 2500

Performapal Silver Claw

Level : 4

Attack: 1800

"And now for the merging of two summoning methods now by tributing Odd-eyes and silver claw i can fusion summon one monster from my extra deck" Yuya announced

"I see" Playmaker responded

"Fusion Summon" Yuma repated clenching his fists

"Remain calm Yuma" Astral said coming out of the key

"Im taking this duel to a whole new level now so look to the skys and feast your eyes. On Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" Yuya cried

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon

Level : 8

Attack : 3000

"And now my Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will attack your transcode talker" Yuya announced

"I don't think so i activate my face down Cynet Backdoor. Now i can banish Transcode Talker to add a cyberse monster with lower attack from my deck to my hand like Draconet" Playmaker announced

"That might be true but now you code talker is going to lose some attack points" Yuya pointed out

Code Talker

Attack : 1300

"And now Beast-Eyes is gonna attack your code talker" Yuya announced

Playmaker

Life Points : 1300

"And now Beast-Eyes' effect activates. You take damage equal to silver claws attack points and as that was eighteen hundred this duel is over" Yuya announced

"I activate my continuous trap Drop Frame Wedge. Now as an effect was activated that would deal me damage i can discard one card to half the damage what's more is this effect cannot be negated" Playmaker announced

Playmaker

Life Points : 400

"Your really good. Better than i was expecting but i'll get you next turn. I'll end my turn with that" Yuya announced

Yuya

Life Points : 4000

Hand : 2

"It's my turn. I draw" Playmaker announced

Playmaker

Life Points : 400

Hand : 2

"First off as it's my stand-by phase Cynet Backdoor's effect will now activate returning Transcode Talker to my field" Playmaker announced

Transcode Talker

Attack : 2300

Link : 3

Arrows : Up,Left,Down

"It's back" Yuya asked

"I summon Draconet" Playmaker announced

Draconet

Level : 3

Attack : 1400

"And next Draconet's effect will activate special summon Bitron from my deck" He continued

Bitron

Level : 2

Defense : 2000

"And next ill use transcode talkers effect to bring back Code Talker once again" Playmaker continued

Code Talker

Attack : 1300

Link : 2

Arrows : Up, Down

"It's like my last turn didn't even matter to him" Yuya realised

"Now appear for the final time the ciruit that leads to the future." Playmaker began

"Final Time. Is he planning on ending it now" Yuma asked

"It would seem so" Astral replied

"Arrow heads confirmed. The conditions are two or more monsters. I set Code Talker , Draconet and bitron in the link markers. Circuit Combine. I link summon. Appear Link four. Firewall Dragon" He cried

Firewall Dragon

Attack : 2500

Link : 4

Arrowss : Up,Left,Down,Right

"A link four huh" Yuya realised

"Firewall dragons effect now activates. As it's co-linked with one monster i can return one monster on the field to the hand. Like your beast-eyes and" Playmaker announced

"All my defenses are gone" Yuya realised

"Not only that but now thanks to transcode talker both of my monsterss attack points rise" Playmaker explained

Transcode Talker

Attack : 2800

Firewall Dragon

Attack : 3000

"Thats alot of power" Yuma said

"And next ill activate the spell Cynet Dead end. Now when my cyberse monsters attack this turn you can't activate any card effects" Playmaker responded

"What?" Yuya asked

"Not good" Yuma realised

"Now attack Transcode Talker . Transcode Hammer" Playmaker cried

Yuya

Life Points : 1200

"And now end this Firewall Dragon. Tempest Attack" Playmaker Yelled

Yuya

Life Points : 0

Playmaker : otk

"I lost" Yuya Realised

"Yuya you ok" Yuma asked running towards him

"Im fine" Yuya responded

"I admire your way of dueling" Playmaker said

"Huh" Yuya responded

"Dueling for fun and to make others smile truly is admirable. How ever it is something i no longer have timer for." He explained

"Well now that's over with im taking you down" Yuma said to playmaker

"It is as i said Yuma we will have our duel when the time is right" He said as he began to walk away

"Wait before you go i want to ask one thing" Yuya called

"What is it" Playmaker responded

"What's your name and i don't mean your fake name that you seem to be using" Yuya asked

Playmaker was quiet for a few second before he turned to face Yuya and only said one word

"Yusaku" He responded before throwing down one of his grenades and he teleported away

(Authors Note)

OK im sorry this took two months . I've had alot going on and had a serious case of writers block but now im back and in the swing of the things. And for those of you wondering when we're getting back to canon things its in the next chapter don't worry its coming. So anyways ill see everyone when i next update.


End file.
